Accused
by Welcome2MyMind
Summary: Modern AU. Jack Twist is an FBI agent and Ennis Del Mar is a wrongfully accused man. Or is he? After Jack is put onto a case, he must find out whether or not to trust Ennis Del Mar or follow the evidence given. COMPLETE.
1. Part One: Accused & Arrested

**Authors Note: Originally, this wasn't a Brokeback story. I just thought that it'd be an interesting twist for a Brokeback AU. **

* * *

After a long day at work, FBI Agent Jack Twist arrived home. Late. The front light was still on, but no other lights in the house were. His wife, Lureen, was already in bed. He found his dinner in the fridge and ate it cold. As he ate, he locked the front door and turned the porch light off. When he was finished eating, he washed the bowl and fork and put it away.

32 year old Jack Twist had been with the FBI since he was 26. He was an only child and lost his parents not long after his 22nd birthday. A few months after that, he met Lureen. A year after that, they got married.

Lureen was a year younger than Jack. She had been raised in a dysfunctional family. Her mother had turned out to be a drunk and her father was in the drug business. Seeing her family, Jack had decided that his goal in life would be to help people.

After only seven months of schooling to become a doctor, Jack dropped out and joined the FBI. From his dedication to his work, it didn't take long for him to become one of the FBI's top agents.

Jack loosened his tie as he headed up the stairs. They had bought the house a few months ago when they had decided to have kids. They had been trying ever since they got married, but Lureen had said that nothing had worked because they hadn't really made a decision. Jack didn't have the heart to tell her to go to the doctor to make sure she COULD have kids.

He walked into the bedroom, seeing Lureen sleeping peacefully. He pulled off his jacket and tie, hearing her stirring as he untucked his shirt and kicked off his shoes. He slipped into bed beside her, putting his arms around her as she woke up.

"Jack?" Lureen asked sleepily. She nuzzled close to him, putting her arms around him. "Have a good day at work?"

"Long and tiring," Jack said, fighting a yawn. "Tomorrow's my day off."

"Good," Lureen said. He could picture a smile on her face. Her hand came around and started unbuttoning his shirt.

By the time she rose up for a kiss, he was already snoring.

* * *

"Victim: Reese Mason. Twenty-five. Studying law."

It was early. Jack wished he could go back to his day off. He loved his job, but he always felt this way after a day off. It was hell whenever he got home from a vacation. He just needed to get back into the groove of things. And a case like this would certainly get him back into the fold.

He put his attention back on the case file. There had been a briefing, but he hadn't yet had his coffee, so he was pretty sure he had been half asleep through the meeting. As soon as the meeting ended, he got his coffee. No cream. Three sugars. With a hint of vanilla and mint. He was always experimenting with things.

"No relatives. Roommate: Ennis Del Mar. Girlfriend: Alma Beers."

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose then took a drink of his coffee. Lureen had had to force him out of bed this morning and he wanted to go back. At this time, 7:17, his wife was probably still sleeping. She didn't have to go to work until three this afternoon. She worked 3-7 at her friend's coffee house.

"Death: July 31, 2013. 12:19 a.m."

With a yawn, Jack stood up to go refill his coffee. He put in a few more sugars than usual and stirred it as he went back over to his desk and sat down.

"Hung himself, but he was already dead."

Jack looked up at the sound of someone's voice. Randall Cliff sometimes worked cases with Lucas, but they never seemed to get along too well. even so, Randy was GOOD at his job.

"Helluva case," Randy said, sliding into the seat by Jack's desk. "Leading the case?"

Jack nodded his head. "Big case to start the week," he said then looked at his watch. 7:24. "Got a meeting with the girlfriend at nine." He grimaced inwardly, lowering his arm. "You workin' on anything?"

"Forensics," Randy said. "I was about to head down to the morgue to check out the body."

"My body?"

"If you ever end up-"

"Randy."

Randy grinned. "Looks like we've got another case together, buddy," he said. 'Buddy' was usually used between them like normal people called aggravating people something bad. "Want me to join you with the girlfriend?"

"No, thanks," Jack declined. "I'm good." He looked back at the file, studying the photos.

"If I was leading," Randy said as he got to his feet. "I'd suspect the roommate, first thing."

"Del Mar?" Jack looked up at Randy.

Randy nodded his head. "Del Mar's twenty-eight, no record, but..." he said, stepping around the chair. "Del Mar has a history with Beers. She got an abortion about eight months ago."

"Del Mar's?"

"You'd have to ask her," Randy said. "But if you've seen her photo, jealousy would be a good motive. She does some modeling gigs."

"So the case has to do with the killer thinking with something else besides benefits?"

"Hey, he got benefits."

"Which could have been gotten without-"

"A lot of cases are about jealousy," Randy said. "Too bad you don't see those more often."

"You're right," Jack said. He HAD done similar cases, but most of the cases were bigger where someone gained profit instead of a pretty play thing. "I guess I should find out if Del Mar's fucking Beers now that Mason is out of the picture."

"Sure," Randy said. "Find any possible way to offend the girl first." He waved at Jack then moved off to do his job.

Jack watched him go then looked back at the file. He then turned to the computer and looked up Ennis Del Mar. There wasn't much and didn't help any. If he wanted to know more, he would have to see the guy in person.

He looked at his watch. 7:30. There was a lot of time before he saw Beers. He'd go by the apartment and talk to Del Mar for a moment first.

He closed the file then got up and left.

* * *

The apartment complex was located in an area not too far from the local beach. Trees gave adequate shade and the neighborhood was nicer than most of the places Jack had been to here in L.A. He didn't see any police cars around, but since it was technically suicide, this wasn't an active crime scene.

Jack walked up to the door of the apartment 4a and knocked. He made sure his badge was easily within reach in his inside jacket pocket then waited patiently. Hopefully Del Mar was home or else Jack had wasted time and fuel for nothing.

A moment later, they door opened and Del Mar stood there. He was around Jack's height of six foot. Perhaps an inch or two taller. He was lean, wearing shorts and a T-shirt. His blonde hair was a bit shaggy and his eyes were dark. It didn't look like he had shaved the last few days and he had dark circles under his eyes. This wasn't a man basking in the glory of winning the girl. This was a man grieving.

Jack pulled out his badge and held it up. "I'm special agent Jack Twist for the FBI," he said, putting his badge away. "Ennis Del Mar?" The other nodded. "I just stopped by to ask a few questions."

"I've told the police everything I know," Del Mar said in a deep Texan accent. "I was out of town-"

"Can you prove that?"

Del Mar looked annoyed. "Yes," he said, his tone matching his expression.

"Good," Jack said. "Because someone might come over-"

"The detective working the case already thinks I did it."

"Detective," Jack said under his breath. He couldn't remember whether or not he was going to be working with the police on this. "Mind if I come in?"

"Yes, actually."

Jack was starting to get a bit pissed now. "Then I need to take a look around the crime scene," he said, putting authority into his voice. "Or do I need a warrant?"

Del Mar didn't look like he was going to back down. He finally gave in, opening the door and gesturing inside. Jack thanked him then walked in. Del Mar led him to Mason's bedroom. The apartment was a two-bedroom apartment with the living room/kitchen separating the two bedrooms. The TV was on a country music station. Lucas could hear Josh Turner singing as they made their way to the other room.

"You like country?" Jack asked, trying to fill in the awkward silence. "I grew up-"

"Reese hung himself in the closet," Del Mar said, opening the bedroom door and gesturing inside. "Don't ask me why he did it."

Jack looked inside the bedroom, noticing a few One Direction posters. He looked at Del Mar. "You wouldn't have any idea-"

"He had a good life," Del Mar said, despite the fact that he had pretty much said he wouldn't say anything. "He was going to be a lawyer. He had a girlfriend."

"Alma Beers," Jack said. "Was it true that you had a history with her?" He thought about bringing up the abortion, but didn't.

"Yeah," Del Mar said with a slight nod. "It didn't work out. Mutual break-up. Reese was better from her." There WAS jealousy in his tone, but not enough that would make him kill his roommate.

"Were you and your roommate good friends?" Jack asked as he stepped into the bedroom. Along with One Direction, there was a poster or two of Twilight. He had learned long ago not to judge people by what they liked.

"Best friends," Del Mar said. His voice cracked a bit. They had obviously been close. Unless he was a really good actor, there was no way this guy could have committed the crime. "Never any hard feelings between us. I stayed friends with Alma."

"You haven't had any recent relations with her?"

"What do you mean?"

Jack turned to Del Mar. "You might be ambushed with these questions in the near future," he said. "I want to keep that from happening. So you're gonna have to tell me if you've slept with her and Mason found out."

Del Mar looked a bit guilty. "It was one night," he said. "Reese was studying late and Alma came over. They hit one rough patch and she came to me. But Reese didn't find out."

"Was he taking summer classes?"

"Yeah, he didn't have anything else to do," Del Mar said. "His parents were paying for everything."

"Other than the possibility of him finding out about you and Alma, there's no other reason for him to kill himself?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Jack turned and walked over to the closet, inspecting everything. He looked over his shoulder once as Del Mar left to answer the phone. He looked back forward and noticed a journal. He stooped down and picked it up, opening it to the last entry. Dated July 30, 2013. Three hourse before he died.

"I proposed to Alma today. We decided to keep it quiet for now when she told me she had had sex with Ennis. Amazingly, I'm not mad. How could I get mad at my best friend over this? I told Alma I was okay with it. After all, it hasn't been too long since I opened up to her about-"

It ended there. No explanation. If this was found, it could turn into evidence. The killer walked in while Reese Mason had been writing this last entry.

He closed the journal and slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket. It was small enough not to be noticed. He knew it was technically stealing, but he could always file it under evidence later.

Del Mar came back into the room. "Are you done here?" he asked. "I've gotta get to work."

"Yes, I should be going anyway," Jack said, walking out of the bedroom. "Thank you for your time. If you think of anything else..." He held out a card that had his number on it. "Don't be afraid to call me."

Del Mar took the card. "Yeah, whatever," he said back into his cold attitude of before. Jack didn't think he'd hear from him.

"All right," Jack said then left and headed for his car. He got into the driver's seat and pulled out the journal. He studied it for a moment then set it on the seat beside him.

Reading material for later tonight.

* * *

Jack arrived at Alma Beers' apartment right on time. She looked like she had been doing worse than Del Mar. Her apartment was a mess, tissues everywhere. Jealousy could be ruled out here since it didn't seem like Del Mar had been comforting her at all.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," Jack said, watching as she cleared out places on the couch for them to sit. "I know what it's like to lose a loved one."

Alma dropped down onto the couch, holding back tears. "He...he proposed earlier that night," she said, sniffling and wiping her eyes with her hand. "We were made for each other."

Jack grabbed the box of tissues and held it out to her as he sat down beside her. "What else do you remember about that night?" he askeed.

Alma wiped her eyes with the tissue. "He said he was just going to go home and get a paper done," she said, doing her best to get control of herself. "A little after midnight, I got a text." She pulled out her phone, fiddled with it for a moment then held it out to him.

He reached out and took it, setting the box of tissues aside. The time the message had been received was 12:04 a.m. He looked back at her. "You left immediately?"

Alma broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. "I took a shower before I left," she said between sobs. "If I had only left sooner, I could have stopped him." She grabbed a few more tissues.

"And you arrived when?"

"Around 12:30."

"You saw Reese and called it in," Jack said and she nodded in acknowledgment. "Do you know where Ennis was at the time?"

She looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Ennis was there. He gave me the phone."

"Sorry, I meant to ask what was Ennis doing," Jack said, just improvising. If Del Mar had lied..."Why'd he hand you the phone instead of calling himself?"

"I don't know," Alma said in a manner that said she hadn't considered that and didn't care. "Why are you investigating a suicide anyway?"

"There's been...clues that have come up," Jack said, remembering that journal. Sitting down to read it would have to wait until after he talked to Del Mar again. Killers lie, but there could always be a reason behind the lying if you were innocent.

Of course, his gut was just telling him that Del Mar had played him. Jack needed to dig for the truth and his training was telling him that Del Mar had the truth.

"I'm REALLY sorry to have cut this short," Jack said, getting to his feet. "But there's just something I need to do before it's too late."

"Are you thinking that Reese was murdered?"

"It's starting to seem that way."

Alma was silent for a moment. "Is Ennis a suspect?" she asked, sounding as if she wouldn't believe that.

"It's too early to tell," Jack said. Del Mar had no motive to kill Reese Mason. The two had been best friends. A girl hadn't even come between them despite the fact that Del Mar had slept with her. "I'll have someone call you when we learn more." He pulled out his cell when it started ringing. "Twist."

"Hey, Jack, you may need to get here pronto," Randy said, not sounding like his usual self.

"What happened?"

"You know how I said it was the roommate?" Randy asked. "I wasn't bein' too serious. That detective we're supposed to meet up with later is here."

"Where?"

Randy gave him the address. The destination Jack had been heading for. Del Mar. "Ennis Del Mar has just been arrested for the murder of Reese Mason."

"I'm on my way."


	2. Part Two: Trial & Error?

Jack got to the apartment in time to catch Randy, but the detective and police were long gone with Del Mar.

"Sorry, Jack," Randy said, sounding sincere. The longer they knew each other, the nicer Randy got. It was all a bit surreal. "I tried talking to her."

"Then we'll have to go down to the station and do so," Jack said then turned and started back toward his car. He stopped and turned back when Randy called his name.

"What if we're wrong?" Randy asked as he walked over Jack. "Evidence points-"

"What evidence?" Jack asked, gesturing toward the apartment complex. "We have a suicide. There was no evidence."

"Del Mar lied."

"Del Mar and Mason were best friends," Jack said. "You didn't talk to him. He didn't kill-"

"I know how sympathetic you get toward people," Randy said. "Hell, that's how you got your wife."

Jack shook his head, turning away from Randy. "Shows how much you don't know me," he said, hands on his hips. "I'm going to the station."

"Let it go," Randy said. "We won."

"After just three hours of working the case?" Jack asked, looking at Randy. "Something's missing. There's no motive."

"There doesn't have to be," Randy said. "Maybe it was an accident. Del Mar made it look like a suicide to cover his own ass."

"Why?" Jack asked. "No record, remember?"

Randy didn't look like he had considered that. "Then got to the station," he said, giving up with talking Jack out of this. "I'll write a report. I won't turn it in until you give the green light."

"Thanks, Randy," Jack said. It was probably the first time he had thanked Randy for anything.

"No problem," Randy said, waving it off. "Just don't come back with nothing. I don't want to get in trouble for not filing the report."

"As far as the FBI know, this case isn't closed," Jack said. He pointed at Randy. "I'll call you when I find something." He thought about that journal, but it would have to wait. He didn't have any time.

He hurried to his car and headed for the police station.

* * *

Jack walked into the police station, flashed his badge, and demanded to see the detective working the Reese Mason case. He was directed to Detective Mallory White's desk. She was writing her report as he walked up.

"Mallory White?" Jack said. She looked up at him. "Agent Twist. I work for the FBI. I-"

"This about Ennis Del Mar?"

"Yes," Jack replied with a nod of his head. He was preparing himself for an argument. "I want to know the charge."

"Charge?" White laughed, getting to her feet. "He's charge with murder, dumbass." She picked up her case file. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Del Mar didn't do it."

White paused then stepped around her desk to him. "He's the only one that COULD have done it," she said. "Do you have evidence to prove otherwise?"

"No," Jack said. "Because I've only been working the case for all of three and a half hours." He stuck a finger in her face. "We were supposed to have been working this together."

White pushed his hand down. "You're just jealous because I got him first," she said then held up the file. "As soon as I file this, case closed."

"This is going to court."

White lowered the file. "Oh, for god's sake," she said. "If he confesses-"

"He hasn't and won't," Jack said. "And he'll demand his lawyer."

White grumbled under her breath, dropping the file on the desk. "Find your evidence," she said. "It won't matter. He'll still serve time."

"Not if I prove otherwise."

"Exactly," White pointed out. " 'If.' "

"I'll call you when I get something," Jack said. "I want to talk to Del Mar."

White sighed then took him to the holding cells and gave him all the time he wanted before she stepped out. Jack watched her go then stepped forward toward the bars. "Del Mar?"

Del Mar was lying on one of the cots. He lifted his head and looked at Jack. "What do you want?" he asked, laying his head back down.

"Proving your innocence."

Del Mar didn't say anything for a moment then got up and walked over. Jack couldn't read anything in those eyes of his. "It was suicide," Del Mar said.

"Evidence-"

"Bullshit."

Jack sighed. "I know you're upset," he said. "I'd be, too, if I was in your position. I want to help you. And in order to do that, you need to talk to me."

Del Mar shifted his weight from one foot to the other, crossing his arms. "Okay, fine," he said.

"Why'd you lie?"

"I didn't-"

"Don't sell that bullshit with me," Jack said. "I talked to Alma. You handed her the damn phone."

Del Mar didn't look like he was hiding anything still. "She lied," he said. "I told you I could prove I was out of town."

Jack pulled out a pad an pen. "Where were you then?" he asked.

"At my brother's tatoo parlor," Del Mar said then gave the address and phone number. "Ask for Fletch."

Jack nodded, writing everything down. "Can you prove you didn't call ahead for him to lie?" he asked, putting the pad and pen away.

Del Mar spread his arms out from his sides. "I didn't kill Reese!" he said. "I wouldn't tell him to lie. He wouldn't anyway. It's against his 'code.' "

"If you're telling the truth," Jack said. "I can have you out of here by tonight."

"Good," Del Mar said, sounding a little too confident but he was pissed. He'd be confident with any small chance of something getting him out of jail.

Jack got into his car, pulling out his phone to call Del Mar's brother. He glanced at the journal still sitting on the passenger's seat, ut told himself that it could wait. Even if there WAS the possibility of finding evidence to prove Del Mar didn't do it. But would it reveal who the killer was?

When there was no answer, Jack put the phone down and grabbed the journal. He opened it, reading through some of it and skipping through others. Mason wrote about school, his friendship with Del Mar, and his love for Alma. Hearts were almost always drawn around her name.

Some days were skipped. He didn't think anything of it until he noticed that pages had been torn out. "Shit," Jack muttered under his breath. If it wasn't evidence before, it sure was now. He closed the journal and set it aside, wondering if he should ask Del Mar about it.

He picked up his phone when it started ringing. Lureen. "Hey, honey," he said, answering the phone.

"Are you gonna be free tomorrow night?" Lureen asked.

"I'll have to wait and see," Jack said. "I might be busy with a case for the next few days."

"My doctor wants to have a double date," Lureen said. "Her husband doesn't work and I mentioned that you'd be working tonight-"

"Tell them I'll try my best to make it," Jack said. "I gotta go right now. I've got calls to make."

"All right. Love you."

"Love you, too," Jack said then hung up and redialed the number for Fletch's tattoo parlor.

"K.E.'s Parlor, how can I help you?" the voice on the line answered.

"Can I speak to Fletch?" Jack asked. "It's about his brother."

"Fletch doesn't have a brother."

"You know that for sure?"

"I should," the voice said. "I'm Fletch."

What the hell was going on? "But you DO know Ennis Del Mar?" Jack asked.

"Oh," Fletch said. "I get it now. The Parlor's named after his brother. He pays good."

Jack was confused. "You don't own the tatoo parlor?" he asked, getting tired of being lied to.

"It's called K.E.'s Parlor," Fletch said. "K.E. was Ennis' brother. He died a while back."

"Was he there recently?" Jack asked. "July 31st, to be exact?"

Fletch paused, thining for a moment. "He was here the 29th," he said. "But left the 30th."

"Thanks," Jack said then just hung up, angry. He got out of the car and headed back into the station. He didn't speak to anyone as he made his way back to the holding cells, pissed beyond measure.

He stopped right at the bars, glaring in at Carter. "Why the fuck do you keep lying to me?" Jack demanded, getting Del Mar's attention. Along with a few of the other inmates. He didn't care. "I'd understand if you could back it up, but I've proved you wrong EVERY FUCKING TIME!"

Del Mar stepped toward the bars, a 'keep it down' expression on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I called Fletch," Jack said. "You left the 30th. Mason died morning of the 31st. Do you see the discrepancies?" He was mad enough now not to give a shit about whether or not Del Mar did it.

The look on Del Mar's face said that he hadn't believed Jack would actually call Fletch. "He wasn't supposed to be there," he said, barely audible.

Jack placed his hands on his hips, taking a deep breath to cool himself down. "I need a straight answer," he said. "Did you or did you not kill Reese Mason?"

"I didn't."

"How can you prove that?" Jack asked. "And why the hell should I believe you?"

"I wouldn't have done anything to hurt him," Del Mar said. "Yes, I was there, but I DIDN'T DO IT." From the emotional turmoil in his voice, Jack couldn't help but believe him.

Jack didn't say anything for a moment. "Then why'd you tell me you were out of town?" he asked, knowing Del Mar was screwed if he told anyone else that.

Del Mar glanced around as if someone were listening in. "Reese and I got into a fight," he said. "I was afraid that if someone found out about that, they'd give me motive."

"So you lied to save your own ass," Jack said. "Which was stupid. Did you tell anyone else you were out of town?"

"Detective White."

"Dammit," Jack cursed under his breath. "She checked it out then arrested you," he said. "You would have been better off telling the truth."

"Do you know that for sure?"

Jack sighed. "No more lies," he said. "That's what's getting you into the most trouble. What did you and Reese fight about?"

"I was thinking about moving," Del Mar said. "With his school and everything, he needed help with the rent. I told him that he should ask Alma to move in, but he wanted me there."

"I thought his parents were paying for everything."

"Not everything everything."

"Why were you thinking about moving?"

From the hesitation, Jack thought that Del Mar was going to lie to him again. "I wanted a smaller place," Del Mar said. "I was home alone most of the time and I don't like big, empty spaces."

"So Reese was mad at you more than you were at him?" Jack asked. Carter nodded. "Can you prove that?"

"He tried erasing me out of his life," Del Mar said. "He had this journal-"

"He ripped out pages about you," Jack said then explained when Del Mar looked surprised that he knew that, "I found the journal. I'll keep it as evidence at your trial. This fight WILL come out to prove your innocence."

"Won't help," Del Mar said. "Reese burned the pages. You can't prove it was talking about me."

"I'll find my way around it," Jack said. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Del Mar shook his head. "I'll go find you a lawyer." He turned and left.

* * *

The trial arrived the next morning. Jack had been able to find Del Mar a lawyer even though he doubted the lawyer was good enough. Witnessing the trial, his doubts were confirmed.

The fight between Mason and Del Mar was one of the first things brought up. Alma saying that she never saw them fight didn't help matters. Neither did stating that Mason had been the angry one. Del Mar had no motive, but that didn't persuade the jury.

Del Mar was proven guilty.

Once the court was dismissed, Jack watched as Del Mar was taken away. Hopefully he would find time to talk to him before he was carted off to prison. And hopefully it wouldn't disrupt the plans Lureen had made with the double date later tonight.

Jack left the courthouse, seeing Det. White outside by his car. He REALLY didn't want to talk to her.

"Sorry it turned out this way," White said. It sounded like she almost meant it. "But you knew what the outcome would be."

"Del Mar didn't do it," Jack said, noticing Randy heading this way. Wasn't he already getting enough 'I told you so's from White? "If you'll excuse me, I have a report to make."

"Gonna whine and bitch about it to your boss?" White asked. "Won't do you any good, Twist." She walked past him and headed off.

Jack walked around to the driver's side, stopping when he heard Randy calling his name. "Not in the mood, Randall," he said. If he had a choice, he'd rather go home to his wife.

"Del Mar wants to talk to you," Randy said, pointing back toward the courthouse. "Said he won't go anywhere until he does."

Jack sighed, not wanting Del Mar to get literally dragged off to prison. He turned and followed after Randy, heading inside. They came to a room where Jack was left alone with Del Mar.

"You wanted to talk to me," Jack said, walking over to the table and picking up the glass of water that was in front of Del Mar.

Del Mar said nothing as Jack took a drink. "I know you tried your best," he said, eyes on the glass in Jack's hand. "But I knew you couldn't help me."

Jack held the glass out, but Del Mar shook his head. He set the glass down, feeling fatigued after the long day yesterday. "This might have gone differently if..." He trailed off, shaking his head when his vision faltered.

"Are you okay?" Del Mar asked, though there was no worry in his voice.

It didn't take long for Jack to figure it out. He pointed at the glass. "You drugged me," he said, balancing himself with the chair.

Del Mar stood up, handcuffs in his hand instead of binding his wrists. "I'm not going to prison," he said as Jack collapsed onto the floor.

Jack noticed the body of the guard that had led Del Mar out of the court room. He couldn't tell if the man was dead or not. Randy had either not noticed or Del Mar had knocked out the guard later. "You don' wanna do this," he said, his voice a bit slurred. "You won' ge' out."

"I know a back way," Del Mar said then everything went black.


	3. Part Three: Kidnapped

Jack came awake slowly to the sound of Dierks Bentley's "Come a Little Closer" playing. After a moment it stopped and started again. He realized it was his phone. Lureen was calling. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone. His head was pounding. He closed his eyes and answered he phone.

"Where are you?" Lureen asked. "I've been trying to call you for hours."

"Sorry," jack said, the drowsiness fading away. He couldn't remember what happened. "Guess I dozed off."

"You almost had me worried," Lureen said. "I had to go on a double date without you."

"Sorry, babe," Jack said then shifted, opening his eyes to see that he was on a bed. He looked around then at his other hand at the sound of a familiar clink.

He was handcuffed to the bed.

Jack turned his head when his phone was taken and watched as Del Mar turned the phone off. All of it came back to him at once. "Why'd you drug me?"

Del Mar stepped away from the bed. The room didn't look like a hotel room. "You're the only one on my side," he said, putting the phone in the bag that was sitting on the table.

"You do know kidnapping me won't keep you out of jail," Jack said, getting into a sitting position. He loosened his tie. "Whether you killed him or not, you're a fugitive and-"

"It's not kidnapping," Del Mar said. "I didn't know how else to get your help."

"You can have visitors in prison," Jack said. He shook the handcuffs. "And it IS kidnapping. You drugged me-"

"You didn't have to drink the water."

"How'd you know I would?"

"It wasn't intended for you."

"Explain."

"It was for Agent Cliff," Del Mar said. "So he wouldn't get in the way while I talked to you."

"You're just getting yourself into more trouble than anything else," Jack said. "Let me go before my wife calls the cops." He knew she wouldn't since he could sometimes go for days without going home or even calling her. She would only become frantic if she received a call about him from someone else.

Del Mar seemed to be thinking about this. He got the phone back out and turned it on then tossed it to Jack. "Make up something that no one will check," he said.

Jack wanted to protest, but gave in and called Lureen. She answered immediately. "Babe, something big came up," he said. "I'm gonna be unavailable, working a case. I don't know when I'll be home."

"I wish you didn't have to do so much," Lureen said, not mentioning how he had hung up on her a moment ago. "Be careful. I love you."

"Love you, too," Jack said then hung up and turned the phone off. He tossed it to Del Mar when he held his hand out. "Are you gonna keep me tied up?"

"For now," Del Mar said, putting the phone away. "Not until we can trust each other."

"Then I should get comfortable here," Jack said since he wasn't going to be trusting Del Mar at any time. Not after everything Del Mar had put him through.

"You want me to open up?" Del Mar asked. "Fine." He walked over to the bed and sat down, facing Jack. "I didn't kill Reese, but there WAS motive."

"What?" Jack asked, knowing he was going to get a lie somewhere. Del Mar wasn't too far from a compulsive liar.

"Jealousy," Del Mar said. "But not the way you were thinking."

Jack got the feeling that this wasn't a lie. "What, then?" he asked. "His life? His job? His family-"

"Him."

"Can you elaborate?"

"It was around the time Reese and Alma hooked up," Del Mar said. The confession sounded difficult. "It was only supposed to be one night."

The significance of his words settled in. "You had an affair with your best friend," Jack said. "How long did it last?"

"About six months," Del Mar said. "Ended when he told Alma."

"She was okay with it because he wasn't mad about you and her," Jack said. That last entry in the journal made sense now. "That IS motive if the feelings between you two-"

"I told you we were close," Del Mar said. "Yeah, I felt bad when it ended, but I wouldn't have killed him."

"Did you love him?"

"Almost," Del Mar said. "Good thing he died when he did." He got off the bed.

"That's confessing you did it," Jack said. "Did you know he proposed?"

Del Mar turned back. The expression on his face said he hadn't known. There was also pain there that Jack couldn't even describe. "I didn't know," he said then left the room.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy. Jack often tossed and turned during the night, but always went back to the same position. As long as he was handcuffed, he didn't think he would be getting any sleep. He only dozed off a time or two before the sun came up.

An hour after the sun was up, the door opened and Del Mar walked in. He was carrying a bottle of Sunny D and a plate of breakfast. Eggs, bacon, grits, and toast. Smelled like heaven.

Jack sat up, running a hand over his face. Del Mar set the plate and bottle on the table then walked over to the bed. Jack didn't say anything as Del Mar freed him from the handcuffs then stepped away from the bed. And closer to the door to prevent Jack from escaping.

Jack rbbed his wrist then got to his feet, pulling off his suit jacket and laying it on the bed. He folded up the sleeves as he stepped toward the table, pausing when he got to the window and looked out.

"My uncle's farm," Del Mar said. "He moved here first then me and my folks followed and lived here for a while."

"It's beautiful," Jack said, looking around at the wide, open spaces. "I always wanted to live on a farm." His parents had always joked about the city boy wanting to live in the country.

"You start to hate it when you're left alone."

Jack turned away from the window and looked at Del Mar. "Your family die?" he asked.

"My uncle," Del Mar said. "My parents and brother just dumped me off here. Met Reese on his way to L.A."

"Sorry," Jack said then sat down at the table. He glanced at the bag once, but had no urge to try and get his phone. He grabbed the bottle of Sunny D. "Reese was your only family then, huh?"

"Till I met Alma," Del Mar said. "She helped me set up my tattoo parlor."

Jack took a drink then set the bottle down and started eating. "How long are you gonna keep me here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Until you can keep me out of jail."

"You were-"

"If find out what happened, I'll be pardoned."

"What about the kidnapping?"

Del Mar had no answer to that. Jack put the fork down. "I'll take full responsibilty," he said, wondering what the hell he was doing. "I knocked out the guard-"

"I can't let you-"

"Just thank me."

Del Mar stepped forward, placing his hands on the back of the other chair. "Why?" he asked. "All you know about me is that I killed Reese, ran away, and kidnapped you."

"I believe you're innocent," Jack said. "I won't stop until I prove that."

"Can you?"

"Damned if I don't."

Del Mar didn't say anything for a moment. "Come downstairs when you're done," he said then grabbed the bag and left the room.

Jack looked at the food then grabbed the bacon and toast and followed after Del Mar. The stairs creaked under his feet as he stepped down them. He found Del Mar in the kitchen.

Del Mar looked at him when he walked in then set a piece of paper on the table. One edge of it was ripped. "Came out of the journal," he explained.

Jack walked over and picked up the paper. Written there was a confession. Confessing his love for Del Mar, but that it would have to end. He loved Alma just as strongly.

"He was planning on telling Alma when he wrote that," Del Mar said. "He never told me."

Jack lowered the paper and looked at Del Mar. "This could be our proof," he said. "You were leaving. He didn't want to live without you."

"But he had Alma."

"You were his best friend and lover," Jack said, handing the paper back. "With only one fight between you." Was he saying that he didn't believe Reese had loved Alma just as much as he had loved Del Mar?

Del Mar looked at the paper then back at Jack. "But how can we prove that?" he asked. "The paper won't be enough."

"We have to go through your relationship," Jack said "It's gonna get personal. Places you went. There's gotta be more than just this journal."

"There is," Del Mar said. "I saved things." He turned and headed upstairs then came back a few minutes later with a box. He set it on the table. "Evidence."

Jack finished off his bacon and toast then pulled the lid off the box. He noticed a few DVDs, which would help a lot. He looked at Del Mar. "Are you willing to go through with this?" he asked. "No secrets."

Del Mar looked hesitant, but nodded. "Reese would want me to do it," he said. "He wouldn't want me to take the blame."

Jack pulled out a chair and sat down. He started taking things out of the box and set them on the table in chronological order. He set the empty box aside then looked at Del Mar. "How long did you know Reese?" he asked.

"About four and a half years," Del Mar replied. "I lived with his family for about three years before he got the apartment. I met Alma not long after that."

"So you two weren't together long?"

Del Mar shook his head. "I think she's always had the hots for Reese," he said, sitting down at the table. "I didn't want to get in the way. So, we talked. We broke up and she went after Reese."

"She got an abortion about eight months ago," Jack said, remembering what Randy had told him. "Yours?"

"She never told me about it," Del Mar said. "But it had to be."

Jack nodded then turned to the evidence before him. The date on the first one was January 21st, 2013. It was a receipt. The only item was beer. He held it up and looked at Del Mar. "That one night?" he asked.

Del Mar nodded. "His twenty-fifth birthday," he said. "I wanted to celebrate."

"And how did it end up the way it did?" Jack asked, putting the receipt down. "Were you both drunk?"

"No," Del Mar said with a shake of his head. "In fact, we never drank anything."

"Tell me what happened."

* * *

_Jan.21.13_

_Ennis walked into the apartment, pulling the six pack of beer out of the bag. He set the receipt on the counter with his keys then put the beer in the fridge, throwing the bag away._

_Reese's light was on. He usually had classes around this time, but he was obviously let off early. Ennis grabbed the present he had gotten and went into Reese's room. Reese was on this computer, working on a paper._

_"Hey," Ennis said. Reese glanced over his shoulder once. "Happy birthday."_

_Reese saved his work then got off the computer. "One of my favorite days," he said with a smile as he got up and turned to Ennis._

_Ennis handed him the present. "Did Alma call?" he asked. "I thought you two were goin' out." The two had been planning a party the last few days._

_"She had to work," Reese said, shaking the gift to try and guess what it was. "We're gonna go out Saturday." He started ripping the wrapper off._

_"Are you gonna go see that movie?"_

_Reese gave a small chuckle. "Yes, 'that' movie my dad directed," he said. He let the wrapper fall to the floor, revealing the book Ennis had gotten him. He read the title. " 'Two Lawyers, One Tough Town.' " He looked at Ennis. "Did you get this because I mentioned it?"_

_"You said you wanted it."_

_"Thanks, man," Reese said then flipped through a few pages. He opened it to the title page where Ennis had dated it and put 'Happy Birthday' "I'd say it was thoughtul, but since I thought of it-"_

_"You should have just stopped at thanks," Ennis said with a grin. He grabbed the wrapper off the floor and threw it away, noticing Reese's journal on the desk. It was open. He didn't mean to read anything, but it still happened._

_Suddenly, Reese was there, closing it. "So, what are the plans for tonight?" he asked, placing the book on top of the journal._

_"I got some beer," Ennis said, his mind on what he had read. "Thought we could watch a movie."_

_Reese noticed that his mind was occupied with other things. "It was just a dream," he said. "I wasn't even gonna write about it, but you know how I get." He was a bit OCD when it came to his journal._

_"A dream about me," Ennis said, not knowing how he felt about this. "You don't find that weird?"_

_"Of course I find it weird," Reese said. "But, dude, you're a GOOD kisser."_

_"Does Alma know?"_

_"Hell, no!" Reese said with a laugh. "We haven't been dating long enough for that."_

_"Is it anything other than weird?" Ennis asked. If Reese hadn't mentioned that he was a good kisser, he probably wouldn't have asked._

_"Why do you want to know?"_

_"Just wondering."_

_Reese shrugged his shoulders. "How can you explain something like this to your best friend?" he asked. "It feels awkward."_

_"We talk about everything," Ennis said. "Why should this be awkward?"_

_"What would you do if you were me?"_

_"Point."_

_"Exactly," Reese said then picked up the journal and held it out to Ennis. "Everything is there if you want to know." He walked over to the bed and sat down when Ennis took the journal._

_Ennis didn't know if he should be doing this, but he opened it and read the entry. He was taken aback by how graphic the description was. Reese put in more detail than necessary._

_Because he had liked it._

_He closed the journal and put it down. "Awkward, right?" Reese asked before the silence lingered._

_Ennis nodded, not knowing what to say. After a moment he turned to Reese. "There haven't been any more?" he asked._

_"Not yet." The answer took Ennis by surprise._

_"Do you want more?"_

_"I didn't say that."_

_"Then what-"_

_Reese stood up. "Ok, I can admit that some things have come up," he said. "It's not just the dream. I've had thoughts-"_

_"What?!"_

_"I'm not gay," Reese said. "A t least, I don't think so."_

_"I think you're lookin' for 'bi.' "_

_"Am I?"_

_Ennis wasn't too sure of what was going on right now. He just knew that he felt different after reading the journal._

_"Ennis," Reese said, walking over to him. "I don't want this to come between us. I don't want to lose you as a friend. I don't think you could handle that either." They were like family._

_"You're my best friend," Ennis said, looking at Reese. "It's not coming between us."_

_"Good," Reese said, visibily relieved. "Now that it's out, maybe the thoughts and dreams will go away."_

_"Yeah, hopefully," Ennis said with a nod. For some reason, that thought hurt. He knew it shouldn't. "What movie do you wanna watch?"_

_"Are you okay?" Reese asked, noticing something because they were that close._

_"Yeah," Ennis said, though he didn't feel anywhere close._

_"Are you...?"_

_Ennis tried to ignore his sudden arousal. "I'm not thinking anything."_

_"I didn't-"_

_Ennis cut him off by kissing him, not knowing what had gotten into him. It felt natural when Reese kissed him back, arms coming up around Ennis. Reese then pulled Ennis toward the bed._

* * *

Present

"When we talked about it the next day," Del Mar said as he finished the story. "I realized I was the one that was gay."

"That's why it didn't last with Alma," Jack said. "And why you stayed friends."

"She doesn't know that I'm gay," Del Mar said. "After six months, I still don't really want to admit it."

"Going over the affair," Jack said. "You might admit it and accept it."

"Then let's see what happens."


	4. Part Four: Evidence

They went over things for the next few hours. Jack had set the DVDs aside to be viewed later. The rest of the items were receipts, souvenirs, and little knick knacks taken from restaurants and movie theaters. All had been taken by Del Mar without Mason's knowledge, proving that the feelings between them were mutual. But Del mar was too afraid to admit it.

Not much was to be learned of the relationship. They were best friends. The only thing that was different was that they shared the same bed sometimes. The real changes were under the surface, spoken by neither of them.

At noon, Del Mar headed to the small town a few miles away to pick up some stuff for lunch. While he was gone, Jack took the laptop and watched some of the DVDs.

Dated April 4, 2013. Del Mar's 28th birthday. It was a party. Alma was there, along with Mason's parents. Jack fast forwarded through most of it until he got near the end. Everyone had gone home and Del Mar and Mason were alone. They must have not realized the camera was still rolling. Jack stopped the video before it became too intimate.

He took that DVD out and put it in the box with everything else. He grabbed the next DVD, pausing when he saw Del Mar's bag on the counter. Where his cellphone was. How easy would it be to grab it and call for help? He would be freed and Del Mar would be sent to prison. For life, possibly.

Jack shook his head. He had agreed to help and had decided to take full blame. As long as he believed Del Mar was innocent, that decision would remain. And the worst that could happen to him would be suspension for a short time. The FBI wouldn't get rid of him.

He put the next DVD in. March 15th. Just a day the two were hanging out. They cruised around the city, filming. Most of the other DVDs were similar. All of them showing two people falling in love without those two even realizing it.

Jack didn't watch the remaining DVDs. He put them all in the box then closed the laptop. He grabbed Mason's journal then stepped outside onto the porch.

Today was cool with a slight breeze. He sat down on the porch for a few minutes then put the journal down and stepped off the porch to get a view of the house from the outside. The sun was warm on his skin. He turned to face the house then backed up, admiring the farm house. It was three stories. It needed a new paint job and some work, but otherwise it looked pretty good. What was left of a barn was off to the right of the house. It looked like it had went through a nasty fire.

Jack turned when he heard a car approaching. Del Mar got out rather quickly, obviously thinking that Jack had been trying to escape. "You can trust me," he told Del Mar even thought it had just been last night when he had decided never to trust Del Mar.

Del Mar grabbed the items he had gotten out of the car. "Did you go over anything else?" he asked, walking away from the car.

"I've observed two lovebirds," Jack said then followed Del Mar back into the house. "Are you sure you just 'almost' fell in love with him?"

Del Mar put the items on the table. "We never talked about it," he said. "So how can I know?"

"Look inside yourself," Jack said. "Tell me exactly how you felt when you found out he was dead."

Del Mar put some of the items in the fridge and cabinets. "Regret," he finally answered, looking at Jack. "He killed himself because of that fight."

"And the fight was brought on because you two were over and you were leaving," Jack said. "Was that the reason you were gonna leave? Deep down, you knew-"

"He ended things," Del Mar said. "After six months. How exactly was I supposed to take that?"

"You love him," Jack said, knowing love when he saw it. "You were just as angry during that fight."

"Back to it being my fault?"

"The evidence is just leading us in that direction," Jack said. "I don't think I can help you."

"What?"

"It's impossible!" Jack said. He gestured to the box. "That'll just be a tool for the jury. Proving you loved him, he broke it off, and you killed him."

"I wouldn't-"

"Burn the evidence."

"What?"

"It's the only way," Jack said. "Rid yourself of the relationship."

"Or, in other words, lie."

"Not if you treat the relationship-"

"It happened," Del Mar said with enough emotion to shut Jack up. "It's the only thing I have left of him."

Jack didn't say anything for a moment. He tried to view this from Del Mar's perspective, but it was too hard. It was a tragic affair that only had one outcome. Neither of them could live without the other. If Mason hadn't died, the friendship between them would have been over. Unless Alma had never been a part of the picture.

"Sorry," Jack said into the silence. He turned and headed upstairs without another word.

He spent the rest of the day alone.

* * *

Jack had trouble getting to sleep again tonight. All afternoon he had been constantly thinking of ways that would help Del Mar instead of condemn him to jail longer than he was sentenced. Nothing he thought of held any weight. It all came back to one thing:

Del Mar killed Reese Mason.

He rolled over onto his side, trying to push back all of his thoughts to get a decent night's sleep. But, until this case was closed, he wouldn't sleep. And if it turned out badly, he still might not be able to sleep.

He lifted his head when he noticed a flicker of something through the window. He got out of bed and headed downstairs when he saw smoke. He walked out the back door to see Del Mar standing in front of a fire. As Jack came closer, he saw that the box of evidence was what was burning.

Jack stood back a ways and said nothing. The breeze blew the smoke away from the both of them. Even as far back as he was, he could still feel the heat from the fire, tempting him to step further back.

"I thought about what you said," Del Mar said without turning. He kicked at the dirt then turned. "What if I just disappeared?"

"Could you live with yourself if you did?"

"Better than suffering for something I didn't do," Del Mar said. He looked back at the fire. "I'm leaving in the morning."

Jack gave a nod of his head. "What about me?" he asked.

"You can go," Del Mar said then started toward the house.

Jack grabbed his arm and stopped him as he passed. "I was the last person to talk to you," he said. "When they question me-"

"You don't know anything."

Jack let go of Del Mar's arm. "I'm sticking this out to the end," he said. "I'm going with you."

"Why?" Del Mar asked. He gestured toward the fire. "The evidence is gone. If I disappear-"

"Reese wouldn't want you to run away," Jack said. "He'd want you to prove what really happened and save yourself. That's what you brought me here for."

"I thought that evidence-"

"We'll get more," Jack said. "I'll head back to L.A. and see-"

"What if we found a suicide note?"

"We're not forging-"

"His computer."

"what about it?"

"What he didn't put in his journal, he saved on his computer," Del Mar said. "There might-"

"What if the police have already gotten to that?"

"One way to find out."

"Then we leave tonight," Jack said since he didn't want Del Mar moving aroudn the city during the day. Not when the police were looking for him.

"All right," Del Mar said then headed for the car.

* * *

Jack followed Del Mar into the apartment, locking the door behind him. They didn't turn on any light but the lamp on Mason's desk. Del Mar sat down, turning the computer on.

"You know his password?" Jack asked.

"SexyAss69," Del Mar said. Jack looked at him, but neither of them said anything.

Jack stepped away from the desk, looking around as he waited. The book on th ebed was the one Del Mar had given Mason. An envelope was sticking out of it. Jack walked over to the bed and pulled it out of the book.

"Del Mar," Jack said as he read the letter. "I think I found it."

He handed it over when Del Mar came over. Del Mar read it in silence, the expression on his face unreadable. Once he was finished, he just handed the letter back and sat on the bed.

"I'll take this to the FBI in the morning," Jack said, folding the letter and putting it back in the envelope. "If this doesn't fix things..." He trailed off when Del Mar stood up and left the room.

Jack stood there for a moment then turned and left the room. "Del Mar?" he said, walking into the kitchen. Del Mar had his back to Jack, but he could see the beer bottle in Del Mar's hand. "I'm sorry."

Del Mar looked down at the bottle then turned. "So we can go now?" he asked. It was obvious how painful the letter had been.

"Yeah," Jack said with a nod. Together, they left the apartment. Del Mar took the beer with him.

_Dear Ennis,_

_If you want to leave, fine. I don't want to force you into something you don't want. Even if I don't really believe you want to leave. And I know it's because of me._

_I proposed to Alma, but after that fight, I've realized my mistake._

_I love you. I'd rather die than be without you._

_Which is why I'm writing this letter._

_Tell Alma I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt her._

_Losing you is worse._

_I know it's over between us. And soon, it'll be over for me, too._

_No more pain. No more heartache._

_No more you._

_Good-bye._


	5. Part Five: Strength & Choice

Jack didn't go to the FBI the following morning. Instead, he just spent the next few days keeping an eye on Del Mar, who seemed to be tumbling into depression. There was never a time Jack didn't see him drinking. And Del Mar would spend most of his time sitting outside by the ashes of his memories of Mason. He was going through a really tough time and Jack had no clue how to help him.

While Del Mar was off on his own, Jack spent his time fixing things around the house. He sent Lureen a text one day to assure her that he was fine. He didn't text back when she asked about the case he was working on. Keeping things from her was torture, but he didn't see any other alternative.

He could just take the letter to the FBI and go on with his life. But, what would happen to Del Mar after that? He needed help or else he'd end up like Mason.

A week after finding the letter, Jack made supper, hoping that Del Mar would come out of his isolation. At least long enough for Jack to help him in some way. He couldn't go on like this forever and Jack wasn't going to let Del Mar kill himself.

Jack sat down at the table alone, staring at the plate across from him as he ate his own food. Why did he expect tonight to be any different than any other night? If you didn't talk about it, you couldn't move on. Pain like that just didn't go away. He had been just like Del Mar after his parents' deaths.

Not having much of an appetite, Jack put his fork down. Before he could stand, Del Mar walked in and sat down at the table. He had a beer in his hand, but Jack knew he wasn't drunk. They hadn't gone anywhere to replenish the supply of beer. And Jack would have found some way to stop him if Del Mar had tried.

"Doing okay?" Jack asked. The house had been way too quiet the past week.

Del Mar, one hand gripping the bottle, stared down at the food in front of him. "Why'd you stick around?" he asked, looking at Jack. He looked worse than Alma had.

"It's my job to keep people safe," Jack said. "You needed someone to keep an eye-"

"Bullshit," Del Mar said. "Why the hell would you care whether or not I kill myself?"

"You kill yourself now, you die a murderer," Jack said. "Excuse me if I want to-"

"Bullshit."

"Fuck you," Jack said, angrily. He got to his feet and stormed out of the room. He headed upstairs then flipped the light off and fell onto the bed.

Jack knew he shouldn't let Del Mar get to him. Del Mar was in pain. And clearly not the type of person that would accept help with something like this.

But, Del Mar HAD come to him for help with this. He wanted it proven that it was suicide and he had gotten that. They should both be happy. In a sense, at least.

Jack sighed heavily, staring up at the ceiling. The sun was setting, reminding him that he was stuck here another day. And he had stuck himself here. Del Mar had given him the okay to leave a week ago. Once that suicide letter had been found, he had a REASON to leave.

So what was holding him here?

He sat up when he heard footsteps. Del Mar stood just inside the door. Jack swung his legs off the bed, facing the window and away from Del Mar. He didn't say anything when Del Mar walked over and sat down beside him. All they did was sit there for a while.

"I'm sorry," Del Mar said, shifting a little on the bed. "I AM grateful that you're here."

"Really?" Jack asked, not looking at him. "Or is that just another lie?"

"I haven't lied to you the entire time we've been here."

"Most of the time we've been here, you've been drunk," Jack said, looking at him. "Depressed, and probably suicidal."

"There's no probably," Del Mar said. "If you weren't here-"

"You're my responsibility."

Del Mar looked at him. "Why are you taking this so personally?" he asked. "We're not friends."

"My parents were killed by a drunk driver," Jack said. It was his turn with the tough confessions. "The guy was trying to kill himself. He survived. My parents didn't. Claims he found God in jail."

"D'you talk to him?"

"He sent me a letter," Jack said. "Apologizing, but..." He trailed off with a shake of his head. "I can't forgive him" He looked at Del Mar. "So, when I see you guzzlin' down beer and mopin' around...Bad memories."

"Sorry."

"At least you're not out on the street," Jack said. Silence fell upon them once again. "I'm gonna go to the FBI in the morning. Sign your bail, put last week's date-"

"You're gonna lie on the form?"

Jack nodded. "You were supposed to be in jail," he said. "I'm still workin' this case. No one will question me. And when I hand in that letter, you go free."

"You sure that'll work?"

Jack grinned. "Damned if it don't."

Del Mar smiled back. The first time since they had met. Maybe he had just needed time?

The smile was gone when Del Mar leaned toward him. "Ennis," Jack said, using his name for the first time. "I'm married." Was he really just using THAT as an excuse? Shouldn't there be more to it than that?

"Like the fact that he wasn't gay?

Del Mar backed off. He moved to get up but Jack brought his hand up, easing Del Mar back down. "You're going through a rough time right now," Jack said. "It's normal-"

"I find it anything but normal," Del Mar said. "Opening up about deep, dark secrets to a stranger?"

"I don't think we're strangers."

"Then where does that leave us?"

"Not exactly friends," Jack said. "You don't know anything about me."

"Strange turn this conversation made."

"You don't want to know-"

"Did you always want to be FBI?"

"I studied to be a doctor for about seven months," Jack said. "But, no. Before my parents died, I had no fucking idea what I wanted to do. I've been told that my parents' deaths pushed me in the right direction."

"So you have a good life?"

"Great wife, great job, grandparents who love and support me," Jack said then nodded. "Yeah, I have a good life."

"You benefited from tragedy," Del Mar said. "My life was ruined by tragedy."

"My life ain't perfect," Jack said. "I probably won't have any kids."

"You can adopt."

"That's different than your own kid."

"I think I'd be a shitty dad."

"Yeah, if you keep drinking," Jack said with a smile. He got a smile in return and that was a problem. "Damn."

Del Mar looked worried. "What?"

"You're not..." Jack started then stopped, trying to talk himself out of going down this path. "You're not supposed to have that effect on me."

"What?"

"Your eyes, your voice, your fucking smile..." Jack trailed off, meeting a new side of himself. "I'm going to hell, for sure."

"I didn't intend..."

"I know," Jack said. They both leaned forward and met in the middle, their lips moving together like natural. Del Mar tasted like beer and smelled like pine, making Jack crave more.

Del Mar broke the kiss, pulling back. "This has nothing to do with Reese," he said.

"I know."

"I don't want the same outcome."

Jack thought about his words and then thought about Lureen. And found that he didn't want to think about her. "Who says this will become serious?" he asked.

"I don't want to get attached," Del Mar said. "And don't say it'll just be one night."

It shouldn't even be that, but Jack kept that thought to himself. "Then let's not say anything," he said then leaned toward Del Mar, who gave in to the kiss.

Jack laid Del Mar back on the bed, covering his body with his own. Taking control of this was different, but somehow felt natural. And it was like fate that their bodies fit together so perfectly. Jack couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Ennis Del Mar between his legs.

Hands moved up under his shirt. Ennis' fingers were cold, making Jack jump back, but Ennis just pulled him right back. Jack wasn't doing anything with his hands, so he started unbuttoning his shirt, pulling off his tie and tossing it. Their tongues moved together as Jack took his shirt off. The kiss was broken just long enough for Ennis to pull off his undershirt.

"You don't have to be gentle," Ennis said. "Not my first time, remember?"

Jack smiled, his eyes never leaving Ennis'. "You take what you get," he said. "I'm not changing me just so you can get off." He sat up and started unfastening his belt. He was still trying to figure out how this had come about, but he didn't want to stop it.

Ennis pulled his shirt off as Jack tossed his belt. He bent down, kissing Ennis again while his hands roamed Ennis' chest. He slowly ground his hips against Ennis', feeling Ennis buck into him. That just made Jack move even slower. Jack smiled when Ennis was practically pleading. His arousal was pressing against Jack.

Jack had to remind himself that this wasn't going to be like with Lureen. This was a man beneath him. There were a few things different that he would have to remember. And there was also the question: who would be top?

All thought was lost for the moment when Ennis slipped his hand down the front of Jack's pants, gripping him tight. Jack closed his eyes as Ennis gave him what was, quite possibly, the best handjob he had ever received. He thrusted into Ennis' hand then reached down and attempted to shove his pants down. A bit awkwardly, and he wasn't getting anything accomplished.

Ennis removed his hand and Jack got up to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. He waited until Ennis had done the same then got back into the same position as before. Except for the fact that this time, he was positioned between Ennis' legs. Jack moved back and forth along Ennis' body, rubbing their dicks together. Ennis pulled him down for a kiss then bucked his hips against Jack, letting him know without words where he wanted this to go RIGHT NOW.

Jack grabbed some lube out of the night stand when Ennis told him where to find it. He coated his dick then took his time preparing Ennis. Jack ducked his head down and planted a kiss on the inside of Ennis' thigh, slowly stroking Ennis' dick with his other hand. He pushed another finger inside Ennis, feeling Ennis leaking over his fingers. Ennis was making just the right amount of noises that made Jack want to hurry this along.

Pretty soon, Jack had had enough. He moved back up and thrusted inside Ennis smoothly and with no trouble. Ennis lifted his legs as Jack began to fuck him. At first, his movements were slow, getting used to the idea that he was fucking a man. He started moving faster, Ennis pleading for more. When Jack complied, they were both moaning and groaning as near equals.

Ennis was the first to finish. Jack pressed his body against Ennis' as he finished, breathing heavily. He nearly didn't pull out before he collapsed onto the bed. Ennis scooted into his arms. Jack held him close and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning with Ennis in his arms. He had finally gotten a good night's sleep. He smiled, intertwining his fingers with Ennis'. The other stirred, but didn't wake. Jack carefully slipped out of bed and started getting dressed.

A few minutes later, Ennis woke up. "You're leaving?" he asked, half asleep.

Jack ignored the fact that his clothes smelled and he probably did, too. He hadn't showered in a week. "I've gotta clear your name," he said, buttoning his shirt then tucking it in.

"Are we gonna talk about last night?"

"That'll have to wait until I get back," Jack said, looking around for his tie.

"You're coming back?"

"You think I wouldn't?" Jack asked, grabbing his tie when he found it. He put it around his neck, but didn't tie it. "I'll have to use your car." He put his jacket on.

"Good luck."

Jack looked at him then walked over to the bed and leaned over Ennis. "I've had a fun week," he said.

"Fun?"

"I wouldn't change anything," Jack said since it had taken Ennis' lowest point to bring them together. "I'll see you later."

"Come back with good news."

"I promise." Jack almost gave him a quick kiss, but didn't. He turned and left the room.

* * *

Jack was filling out the necessary forms that would put Ennis in his custody when Randy walked up. Jack put his hand over the date on the form and looked up at Randy.

"Where the hell have you been?" Randy asked. "You vanish for a week-"

"I was working the Mason case," Jack said, hoping Randy wouldn't stick around long.

"The police are looking-"

"Del Mar's in my custody," Jack said, finishing the form. "Obviously that wasn't made known." He stood up to file it so there would be proof if it was questioned.

"A guard was knocked-"

"An accident," Jack said, relaxing once the form was filed. He walked back over to his desk. "Del Mar remembered something crucial, so we were in a hurry."

"What'd he remember?"

Jack pulled the envelope out. "Suicide note," he said. "Just on my way-"

"Mason's handwriting?"

"Yes," Jack said since no one could have forged it. And it looked like his handwriting. "Are you fussing because I've proved Del Mar's innocent?"

"If you were in such a hurry," Randy said. "Why'd it take a fucking week?"

"I had to make sure I wasn't turning in a forgery," Jack said, feeling guilty for lying, but knew he had to do it. He couldn't say that he had waited a week because he was worried about Del Mar. "Satisfied?"

"I guess," Randy said. "You need to tone the obsessiveness down a bit, though. And take regular showers."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jack said then walked off to get things done.

When he got back to the farm house later that evening, Ennis was happy to hear the news. They celebrated with a few drinks then Jack had to go home to Lureen and a shower.


	6. Part Six: Secrets & Lies

Jack walked into the house, hearing Lureen washing dishes. He knew she would be ecstatic to see him again after a week of barely a word. At least she wouldn't ask about the case. She would just be happy he was home.

But, he didn't feel like he was home. This house had a different feel to it than the farmhouse. It should feel homey, but he would rather spend another night in the farmhouse. And not because of Ennis. Of course, he couldn't deny that that was a good bonus.

He shook his head, wondering where these feelings were coming from. He had only known Ennis for a little over a week.

And you just jump into bed with him? he thought to himself. You should know better.

But, apparently, his sympathetic side won over.

That made him pause. Was he starting to think that Ennis had played him? Pulling him onto his side in order to commit the perfect crime? And if he was ever found out, he'd drag Jack down with him. Had he done the right thing in helping Ennis?

"Stop it," he muttered to himself. He shook his head then headed into the kitchen, seeing Lureen at the sink. The radio beside her was playing her favorite singer, Leann Rimes. He smiled as he wateched her, thinking about all the reasons he married her.

The smile faltered when he knew he would be keeping things from her. That is, if things lasted with Ennis. He would have to wait until he had that talk with Ennis. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he had until tomorrow.

"Hey, beautiful."

Lureen stopped what she was doing and turned, her face lighting up with a smile. She dried her hands then went over to him, giving him a big hug. She didn't say anything about the smell. "It's so good to see you," she said. She was in a really good mood.

Jack kissed her on the cheek then pulled back. "It's good to be home," he said, feeling it now that she was in his arms. The feeling wouldn't last if he thought about Ennis.

Funny. He couldn't think of Lureen while he was with Ennis, but with Lureen, he couldn't STOP thinking of Ennis.

There was no amusement in the thought.

"Do you need anything to eat?" Lureen asked. "I can throw something together real quick."

"Don't worry, I already ate," Jack said, though it hadn't been much. He wasn't really hungry anyway. "I think I'll just take a shower and head to bed early."

"Oh, and before you go, I have good news."

Jack prepared himself for the possibility of what she was going to say. It WOULD impact with what he had with Ennis.

Which was what? He wouldn't know until tomorrow.

"I went and saw the doctor today," Lureen said, smiling wide. "There's a higher chance I could get pregnant!"

Jack smiled, feeling guilty for not FEELING the excitement. She was too excited to notice that. "That's great!" he said, giving her a quick kiss. He WANTED a kid, but all he could think about was Ennis.

Damn him.

"You better get to that shower," Lureen said. She winked at him. "I'll be up in a minute." He knew she was hoping they could try for a baby tonight. He wasn't in the mood.

Or in the right mind set.

Damn him!

Jack turned and headed upstairs, taking a much needed shower. But, not for too long. At least he didn't have to pretend he was tired. Once he was dressed, the second he hit the bed, he was asleep.

* * *

Jack was up the next morning before Lureen. He got dressed then headed out. He drove by Ennis' apartment to see if he was there since he didn't have time to go by the farmhouse before he went straight to work. When he noticed Ennis' car, he turned around and parked at the apartment complex.

He got out of he car and headed toward the door. He knocked and only waited a short moment before the door opened and Ennis invited him in. Jack walked in, closing the door behind him.

Jack noticed the boxes. "Are you leaving?" he asked, knowing Ennis had been planning on moving.

"Taking Reese's things to his parents," Ennis said, closing one of the boxes. "They get to fight with Alma over it."

"You're not keeping anything?"

Ennis shrugged his shoulders. "I'll have access to the stuff," he said. "His parents are practically my parents." He picked up the box and took it to a pile of other boxes.

"Need help with anything?"

Ennis put the box down. "I'm pretty much done," he said, resting his hand on the box as he turned back to Jack. "I worked all night. Couldn't sleep."

Jack slipped his hands into his pockets. "Because of me?" he asked.

"Kinda," Ennis said, stepping away from the boxes. "I've been thinking about what to say."

"Same here."

"So what is there to talk about?"

"The fact that there's more than one reason that it's dangerous," Jack said. "I could lose my wife, my job, go to prison-"

"The case was closed."

"If they find a flaw-"

"They won't."

"That letter," Jack said. "I lied and said I made sure it wasn't a forgery."

Ennis didn't say anything for a moment and Jack knew what he was thinking. "You'd think that I-"

"Of course not," Jack said. "Not after your reaction to it." There had been nothing fake about Ennis finding out Reese was going to kill himself.

Ennis relaxed and Jack hated himself for having the slightest doubts by how relaxed Ennis was. It was foolish, but his investigative skills kept kicking in. He knew he needed to keep all of this to himself.

"Do you still think it's dangerous?" Ennis asked after a short moment of silence. He almost looked worried about Jack's answer.

"Yes," Jack said with a nod since he wasn't going to lie. At least to Ennis. Though he WAS keeping those doubts to himself. "And we still need to talk about it."

"Will it change anything?"

"I hope so."

Ennis stood there for a moment then turned and walked over to the couch and sat down. The TV was playing a country station quietly in the background. Jack walked over and joined Ennis on the couch.

"You said it had nothing to do with Reese," Jack said, starting out with that since he wanted to make sure that he wasn't a rebound.

"And that's the truth-"

"Why?"

Ennis hesitated for a moment. "Why, what?" he asked, never once taking his gaze off Jack.

"Was it really an accident?"

"What?"

"Falling for me."

Ennis looked extremely uncomfortable with that wording. How else could it be described as? "I never intended for that to happen," he said, getting his voice back. He looked away from Jack. "I was only trying-"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," Jack said. "I have no regrets."

From Ennis' body language, Jack could tell that he was regretful of something. But, when he looked back at Jack, there was no regret about that night. "Why are you so accepting of this?" he asked. "You said you were married."

"And I'm happily married," Jack said. But for how much longer? "I can be...overly compassionate. Which is why I wanted to pursue a career that helped people."

"This isn't like that."

"I know," Jack said with a slight nod. He shifted in his seat, scooting closer to Ennis. "I want to get to know you. More than you allowed at the farmhouse."

"I'm nothing special."

"Everyone's special in their own way."

"Damn way to make a fella feel unique," Ennis said with a slight smirk. Jack couldn't help but return the smile. "Do you have time to talk?"

Jack frowned when he remembered his job. "Not right now," he said, getting to his feet. "But I'll call you when I do." They had exchanged numbers yesterday before he went home to Lureen. "I'll get us a guy's night."

"Sounds good," Ennis said. "I'll see you later, then."

Jack nodded then turned and left. As he walked back to his car, he thought about Ennis' question again: "Why are you so accepting of this?" He had nothing against gays. In fact, he had been known to support gay rights a time or two. He knew that wasn't what Ennis had been asking about. He had to look inside himself to know the answer. Being overly compassionate just wasn't enough. He needed a legit reason.

And ignore the fact that, as an FBI agent, he shouldn't get involved with a suspect. Even though Ennis was no longer one. But, with his doubts, it still felt that way. He would have to get those doubts out of his head if he wanted anything with Ennis.

He slipped into his car and closed the door. He wanted Ennis? Yes, that was obvious by the fact that Ennis was constanly on his mind. Would he have eventually made a move if Ennis hadn't? After all, he hadn't been thinking of his wife.

Jack buckled his seat belt and started the car, a feeling creeping up on him that he couldn't shake. It was almost as if Ennis belonged in his life, in one way or another. Was there some alternate dimension where he had met Ennis instead of Lureen?

"Back to reality, Jack," he muttered as he drove off. "There's no deeper meaning." He couldn't convince himself of that, though. There WAS a reason for the way he felt like this. Fate had nothing to do with it. This was him.

He didn't have anyone to go to about this. How could a man happily married 9 years TO A WOMAN, suddenly have feelings for another man in just a week's time? That man had to have homosexual experience in his past, but Jack didn't. Sure, he hadn't had a girlfriend until Lureen, but that didn't mean anything. He had never, until Ennis, had a gay experience, good or bad.

So why WAS he so accepting of this? Had he just not realized and suppressed it?

Knowing it or not, he still wanted to be around Ennis. And it wasn't because he felt sorry for hi. If anything, Ennis needed him to help him through this time of tragedy. Reese had meant a lot to Ennis and now he was gone. He wasn't a rebound, but Jack was his bright point.

Jack got to FBI HQ, itching to call Ennis and talk to him. He suppressed that feeling and headed to his desk, pausing when he saw a file there. Reese Mason's name was on it. He pulled out his chair and sat down, opening the file.

He was relieved when he saw that it was Randy's report, waiting for his approval before it was filed. He looked through it, making sure everything was okay.

"Made it just in time," Randy said, walking up. He handed over a different file, taking the one Jack gave him. "Chief put you on it 'cause you're familiar with it."

Jack looked at the file and opened it, grimacing at the pictures inside. Alma, lying on the floor, bloody. "Suicide?" he asked, though he knew it wasn't.

"Homicide," Randy said. "Neighbors heard someone in the apartment with her. Two gunshots. Neck and chest. She died on the ambulance."

This wasn't looking good. "Burglary gone wrong?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Looks that way," Randy said. "But, it could be a cover up. Things were trashed around, but nothing missing."

"How can you know that?"

"Eye witness saw the killer leaving," Randy said. "Carrying nothing but the gun."

Jack closed the file and looked up at Randy. "Did the eye witness see the killer's face?"

"Unfortunately, it was too dark," Randy said. "But he's worth questioning anyway. He sees a lot of people come and go. We might be able to identify the son of a bitch just by his walk."

"Good," Jack said, though he felt uneasy. "Guess I'll tlak to this kid. What's his name?"

"Donny Shephard," Randy replied. "He, uh, lives on the street neer Alma's apartment."

Jack nodded his head. "You're not working on this?" he asked.

"No," Randy said with a shake of his head. "I'm working on something else."

"Well, okay," Jack said then turned and headed out. As he headed toward his car, he pulled out his phone and called Ennis.

"Didn't think I'd hear from you this soon," Ennis said when he answered after a few rings.

"Something came up," Jack said. He knew Ennis wouldn't like hearing this. "Alma's dead." Silence. "I'm going to talk to an eye witness-"

"Then it wasn't suicide?" Ennis asked. Did he think Alma was capable of that?

"It was a burglary gone wrong," Jack said as he got into his car. He winced slightly, not wanting to ask. "Where were you last night?"

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me..."

"I'm just doing my job, Ennis," Jack said, wondering if he could convince Ennis that he didn't think he'd do something like this. Not after Reese. "You'll be brought up-"

"I was up all night packing Reese's things," Ennis said. "I told you that."

"I can just rule you out at once then," Jack said since it would take a while to get that much work done. He had seen those boxes. "And about that guy's night-"

"You suspect me again and expect me to spend time with you?"

Jack fell silent, not knowing how to react to this. He growled inwardly when he heard Ennis laughing. "That's not funny," he said.

"Yeah, it is."

"Fuck you," Jack said with a shake of his head. He started the car. "I don't know how long I'll be working this, but I can meet you at Joe's Bar tonight."

"If you can make it," Ennis said. "I'll be there until you call and say otherwise."

"It's settled then," Jack said even though it wasn't like him to call anyone when he was working a case. He would have to make an exception for Ennis.

Sorry, Lureen.

Jack hung up the phone and drove off.


	7. Part Seven: Investigation

Jack arrived at the scene, showing his badge to a few police officers when they approached. They let him through without a word. He looked around, seeing Detective White and her partner talking to some people who lived in the building. He didn't have to worry about talking to her.

He walked over to a bench where a young man was sitting. "Donny Shephard?" Jack asked when the kid looked at him. He showed his badge. "Jack Twist. I'm with the FBI. I want to ask you a few questions about last night."

"Alma Beers's murder?" Donny asked.

"You knew her?"

"Not personally," Donny said with a shake of his head. "But I've met everyone that lives in the building."

"What can you tell me of the killer?"

"Not much," Donny replied. "He was about six-one or six-two. Wore a hoodie with some college logo on the back. He was in a hurry, but not worried about anyone seeing him."

"Why do you say that?"

"He didn't look around," Donny explained. "He came and got what he wanted and left. As if he knew he wouldn't get caught."

Jack pulled out a pad and pen to write all of this down. "What did the logo on the back of the hoodie look like?" he asked, looking back at Donny.

"UCLA School of Law," Donny said. "That's what I could make out."

Jack wrote it down. "How close WERE you?" he asked. He had to have been pretty close to read the back of a hoodie in the dark. Or else he had REALLY good eyesight.

Or he had something to do with it. Those questions could be raised later.

"I was laying here," Donny said, patting the bench. He gestured behind him. "He walked right by me. I don't know how he didn't see me."

Jack looked at the area behind the bench. In order to walk by this way, the killer would have had to go out the back entrance to the building. He couldn't see any surveillance cameras from where he was standing, but knew they had to be somewhere.

Detective White had probably already looked at the footage. Which meant he would have to talk to her. And he already knew what topic she would bring up first.

Ennis Del Mar goes free. That night, Alma Beers ends up dead. Coincidence? I think not.

Jack could already hear her annoying, smug tone.

"Thanks for your time," Jack said, looking at Donny. "You've been a great help." He turned and walked off without asking about the killer's walk. It probably wouldn't have helped with anything.

"Agent Twist," White said, turning as Jack walked up. "Should've known the FBI would put you on this." Now was the time she'd bring up Ennis.

"Do you have anything on the surveillance cameras?" Jack asked. He would try his best to keep the conversation under his control.

"Why?" White asked. "Worried you'll see Del Mar?" Dammit.

"Del Mar has an alibi."

"Really?" White asked, sounding a bit too interested. "Were you two up all night-"

"I talked to him before coming here," Jack said. "What'd you find on the security tapes?"

White didn't look like she would let it go, but she didn't probe further, thank god. "The cameras were down all night," she said, all professional now. "We might have a techie on our hands."

"And someone who's attending the UCLA School of Law," Jack said. He didn't think anything of it before, but now it hit him. Reese had attended that school. Ennis was packing his things...

Don't go there.

"You okay?" White asked.

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm good," he said. "I'm gonna call and see what I can find at the school."

"I just got someone on it," White said. "That's what you get for going off to lala land."

"Call me if you find anything," Jack said, needing something to occupy himself. He walked off without getting an acknowledgment from her.

He walked by Donny's bench and to the back entrance of the building. It was locked with a code. He punched in Alma's apartment number and when the door didn't unlock, he put in the number of the street address. The door unlocked. He pulled it open and went inside.

Police officers were inside, dusting for prints. Jack walked past them and headed up the stairs to Alma's apartment. The door was open and more police were inside. He stepped in and walked over to where Alma had been shot. There were dark patches of blood staining the carpet.

Jack crossed his arms and stood there, wondering what he was looking for. A small part of him was trying to imagine Ennis standing right here last night, arguing with Alma. But, that didn't add up. What would they be arguing about? And no one actually said they heard arguing.

So, IF Ennis was a suspect, why would he be here last night? He wanted to talk to her about Reese? Unlikely. He was bringing something of Reese's over that was important to her? Possible, but doubtful. Ennis had said that Reese's parents could fight with Alma over the stuff. A way of saying he wanted nothing to do with Alma?

He came and got what he wanted. As if he knew he wouldn't get caught.

Donny's words came back to him. Words that COULD apply to Ennis. He knew he wouldn't get caught because he had an FBI agent on his side. An FBI agent he was sleeping with.

Jack didn't want that to be true. He was already skating along the dangerous side with his job. But, even if Ennis DID do it, surely he wasn't stupid enough to. The fact that Jack had brought up the possibility of him being a suspect TWICE should prove to Ennis that Jack's job WOULD come between them. Because Jack couldn't turn that part of himself off.

"Agent Twist?"

Jack pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at the police officer standing there. "You have something for me?" he asked.

The officer nodded. "Phone calls," he said. "Multiple calls over the last two days. Same number. There's one message on the machine."

Jack walked over to the answering machine with the officer. The officer pressed the play button and the message began: "You can't keep ignoring my calls." Jack was relieved that it wasn't Ennis. "I heard about Reese. You NEED to call me back. I'm coming over otherwise." There was a beep as the message ended.

Jack called someone at the FBI to look into the number. He put the phone away and looked at the police officer. "She never made any calls after this?" he asked. The officer shook his head. "We may have found our killer."

* * *

The rest of the day went as normal. The number that had called Alma was from another student at the UCLA School of Law. Munroe Smith. Jack wouldn't be able to talk to him until tomorrow.

Jack knew he should stay and work on the case, but headed to Joe's Bar. He saw Ennis sitting at one of the tables near the back and walked over.

"You made it," Ennis said as Jack sat down across from him. "How's the case goin'?"

Jack gestured for a beer. "Slow," he replied. "Do you know a Munroe Smith by any chance?"

Ennis sat there for a moment, thinking, then shook his head. "Not at all," he said. "Why?"

"Someone Alma knew," Jack said, picking up his beer when it arrived. "Might be our prime suspect. I'll find out tomorrow." He took a long swig then put the bottle down.

"You have it easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Your job," Ennis explained. "You don't have to do much investigating. The answer's always right in front of you."

"I wouldn't say that," Jack said, shaking his head. He wouldn't mention that there was a way to put the blame on Ennis. Who was 'right in front of him.'

"You solved Reese's case pretty fast."

"Took a week," Jack reminded him even though taking that long had been his own fault. "And this thing ain't solved yet. There's two possible suspects."

"Two?" Ennis asked. The expression on his face said he was worried the other was him.

"A kid named Donny Shephard," Jack said, watching the relief appear on Ennis' face. "He lives-"

"On the street," Ennis finished, grabbing his own beer. "I've met him."

"Know anything about him?"

"He used to be a drug addict," Ennis said. "Parents kicked him out. You think he could kill Alma?" It didn't look like he liked talking about Alma. Due to their friendship, that was understandable.

"Anyone could kill anyone," Jack said. He knew he shouldn't be talking about this with Ennis, but it was just way too easy to open up. "If you want something bad enough."

"What if it's an accident?"

This question came out of nowhere." What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"What if the killer wasn't a killer?" Ennis asked. "He had a gun just to intimidate. And he accidentlly-"

"It's still man slaughter," Jack said. "He still goes to jail."

"Even though it wasn't his fault?"

"He still pulled the trigger," Jack said. He leaned forward slightly, lowering his voice. "What are you trying to get at?"

Ennis picked up his beer. "Nothing," he said then took a drink. "Just curious." There was something in his voice...

"Ennis, if you know something, tell me," Jack said. "You told me no more lies."

"There's nothing-"

"There's SOMETHING and you know it."

Ennis fell silent then put the beer down. "Munroe was Reese's roommate at college," he said. Jack was pissed Ennis had lied AGAIN. "He had a thing for Alma."

"Which explains why he kept calling her," Jack said, suddenly back to work. "And if Reese hadn't killed himself..." He left the question unsaid.

"He would have killed Reese to get to Alma," Ennis said with a slight nod.

"His roommate...I thought Reese lived with you."

"Reese stayed at the dorm sometimes," Ennis explained. "When he had early classes or studied late."

"Would there be any reason Munroe would kill Alma?"

"Probably," Ennis said with a nod. "The guy was unstable. If she didn't want him, no one could have her."

Jack had worked on similar cases before. "So I should just arrest Munroe now and then question him," he said though he knew he needed evidence to do that. "The damn hoodie."

"What hoodie?"

"UCLA School of Law..." Jack trailed off as Ennis held up a similar hoodie. "Why do you have that?"

Ennis looked at the hoodie then put it back down. "It's gonna rain later," he said.

"Don't you have a car?"

"Took a taxi here."

Jack sighed, though he wouldn't put up a fuss taking Ennis home. He knew this was done on purpose. "I could look for blood on Munroe's hoodie, but he's probably already washed it."

"Or dumped it."

Jack shook his head. "It would be found and traced back to him somehow," he said. "Washed it or burned it." He finished off the rest of his beer.

"You seem stressed."

"Tiring day."

"Take me home?" The expression on Ennis' face was inviting and Jack just couldn't say no.

Jack paid for his beer then got to his feet. He pushed his chair in as Ennis got up. He watched as Ennis put the hoodie on, trying not to think about what Donny had said. They turned and left the bar.


	8. Part Eight: UCLA

There was no nervousness as Jack followed Ennis into his apartment. The only real problem was that only a week ago, a dead body had been in this apartment. The door to Reese's bedroom was closed and would probably remain that way until Ennis moved out. The boxes of Reese's things were already gone. How fast did Ennis move on from this? But, watching Ennis place Reese's UCLA hoodie on the counter, Ennis hadn't moved on fully. Yet.

Ennis walked past Jack, turning on the living room light. It was a bit strange that he didn't just invite Jack to his bedroom, but since they had only slept together once-on the spur of the moment-it was understandable to take this one step at a time and plan it out. But could Jack ignore this sudden urge to just grab Ennis now and not care that it wasn't the bedroom? Where had these thoughts come from?

"You okay?"

Jack pulled himself out of his thoughts at the sound of Ennis' voice. "Yeah," he said with a nod of his head, loosening his tie a bit. Oh, NOW he was nervous! He cleared his throat then lowered his hand. "Maybe I should get goin' now." He gestured back toward the door, making no move to actually leave.

"You can stay if you want," Ennis said, sitting down on the couch. He turned the TV on and country music filled the silence in the apartment. He just put the remote down instead of changing the channel.

"Fuck," Jack muttered under his breath. Sure, it wasn't romantic, but country music could always set the mood for any moment in his life. He considered that a weakness. The first time he had had sex with Lureen, they had been listening to Randy Travis.

Jack untucked his shirt as he walked over to the couch. He walked around then straddled Ennis, pushing him back against the couch. Ennis laid his head back and looked at Jack. "That music stays on all night," Jack said, his hands on the back of the couch on either side of Ennis' head. "But I'm not fucking on the couch."

"I didn't intend-"

"Shut up with that," Jack said, noticing a slight smirk on Ennis' face. "You asked me to take you home. You don't ask someone that at a bar and NOT intend for this to happen." He ducked his head down and caught Ennis' lips with his own before another word could be said. This kiss was a bit different than last time, but first kisses were always more special than any other time. At least for him.

But now he was just getting the feeling that each and every kiss with Ennis got better and better.

The way Ennis grabbed his jacket and pull him closer made one of Jack's hands slip off the back of the couch. Jack couldn't fuss because he enjoyed the feeling of Ennis' body against his own. Could he admit that the feeling was better than sleeping with his wife? This was probably getting out of hand.

Jack broke the kiss as Ennis started unbuttoning his shirt. "I said I wasn't fucking on the couch," he said, pushing away from Ennis and getting up off the couch. "You want it-" He backed up when Ennis got to his feet. "Bedroom?"

Ennis led the way to the bedroom. Before he could turn on the light, Jack pinned him against the wall and continued what they had started on the couch. Ennis reached past Jack, pushing the door open more to let in more light and so they could hear the TV better.

Listening to country music was the last thing on Jack's mind.

Jack broke the kiss. They didn't look away from each other as they started taking off their clothes. Jack didn't think he was moving too slow, but Ennis suddenly looked impatient. He pushed Jack backward toward the bed before either of them were fully undressed. Jack fell back on the bed, pulling Ennis with him. Ennis' attention was mostly on ridding Jack of his pants. Jack helped and shoved the rest of his clothing off, making an unhappy sound when Ennis kissed him, only half naked.

Ennis grabbed Jack and rolled them over, telling Jack with no words that it was his turn to strip him down. Jack didn't hesitate and actually growled in frustration when the zipper got stuck. Ennis just laughed.

"Oh, fuck it," Jack said, getting off the bed and tugging Ennis' jeans down without unfastening them completely. "You could help some."

"I didn't think you were that impatient," Ennis said, lifting his hips and helping Jack strip him down the rest of the way.

"I'm hot and horny as hell," Jack said. "And you'll suffer greatly if I have to go home to my wife to satisfy-"

"Do we have to talk about her?"

"No," Jack said then joined Ennis on the bed again. He looked into Ennis' eyes. "Fuck me." The look on Ennis' face said he was taken a bit by surprise by Jack's straightforwardness and Jack started to go about this a different way.

Then Ennis flipped them over and Jack was spreading and lifting his legs as if by instinct. He didn't know when Ennis had grabbed the lube and didn't really care. He grabbed the bedsheets as Ennis slowly pushed inside him, lifting Jack's leg up a bit more. Jack groaned as Ennis thrusted the rest of the way in. He couldn't help but wonder if this was fulfilling any fantasies in Ennis' head. Definitely not the time to ask.

"Shit," Jack moaned, reaching down to stroke his own dick in time with Ennis' thrusts. His toes curled whenever Ennis hit that spot inside him. And he knew he wouldn't last for very long.

Ennis leaned forward and Jack rose up to meet him halfway, their lips crashing together once more. Jack clung tightly to Ennis when Ennis' hand replaced his with stroking his dick. Pretty soon Jack was cumming between them and Ennis wasn't too far behind.

* * *

Jack woke up to the alarm on his phone. 4:30 was early, especially since it only gave him a few hours of sleep, but he wanted to start his day early. He would have to go home or by the FBI for coffee. Or he could brew some here since Ennis had told him last night before they fell asleep to make himself at home.

He looked over at Ennis, who hadn't been bothered by the alarm. Jack rolled over and planted a quick kiss on his lips then got out of bed. He got dressed, fumbling with his tie as he stepped out of the room and into the kitchen. He gave up and pulled it off, dropping it on the counter. He started toward the coffee maker then paused and looked at the hoodie on the counter.

"Damn it," he muttered then walked over and grabbed the hoodie. He put it down when he saw that the words on the back were too faded to be legible in the dark. You'd have to know what it was...

"Shiiiit," he cursed again, dragging the word out. Why was he opening doors that would lead to Ennis being guilty? Of course, Donny Shephard would also be proven guilty. As an accomplice. No. His best bet was Munroe Smith.

He looked at his watch. It was a bit early to head over to the school. Maybe if he took his time...

Deciding he could get coffee later, he headed for the door. He stopped and went back to the counter to leave a note for Ennis. He could call Lureen in a few hours. He checked to see that his phone was charged then headed out the door.

* * *

Getting up early had been a waste of time.

Jack had been hanging around the school for hours. He had talked to one of Munroe's professors, who told him that Munroe would be available to talk later that afternoon. Classes were important to students who received the highest grades.

He didn't believe any of that bullshit. Munroe had known he was coming so asked people to delay the FBI agent while he got an alibi set up.

Jack was waiting anyway.

He sat down on a bench outside, checking his watch then pulled out his phone. He had already talked to Lureen, but there were several text messages from her. She was going to have a dinner party tonight and wanted to know who he wanted to invite. He hadn't answered, so she kept asking.

Should he tell her to invite Ennis?

"Hey." Jack jumped when Ennis sat down on the bench beside him.

Jack looked at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. "And how-"

"Don't ask how I found you," Ennis said. "You said you were gonna talk to Munroe Smith and you left a fuckin' note."

"A note that didn't mean for you to follow me," Jack said, though he wasn't upset. He should be and the fact that he wasn't was frustrating.

"I'm here for support."

"I'm doing my job," Jack said, noticing the hamburger in Ennis' hand. He leaned over and took a bite. He spoke around the food, "You can't be involved."

"I'm not involving myself-"

"Ennis?"

Jack and Ennis looked forward to see Munroe Smith walking up. Jack was relieved to see that Munroe WAS about six-one. Of course, Ennis was also about the same height.

"I heard about Reese," Munroe said as Jack and Ennis stood. "How was the funeral?"

"I, uh...didn't go."

"Oh," Munroe said then glanced at Jack. "Is this your new boyfriend?"

Jack looked over at Ennis, who was doing his best to avoid Jack's gaze. Why was he keeping so much from him?

"Uh..."

"Actually," Jack said, looking at Munroe. "I'm agent Twist with the FBI, Here to ask you about Alma Beers."

"Oh," Munroe said. "Let's go inside."

"I'll join you in a minute," Jack said then watched as Munroe went inside before he turned to Ennis. "What the hell?!"

"I can explain."

"Then get to it."

"I may have lied to Munroe about some things," Ennis said, reluctantly turning to Jack. "I told him that Reese and I were thinking about going public with our relationship and he had a free pass to Alma."

"Reese didn't know?"

"Not exactly," Ennis said. "We WERE planning something, but then he and Alma became more serious."

"Does Munroe know you lied?"

Ennis shook his head. "At least not that I know of," he said. "If that's motive, he didn't Alma." He didn't have to say that he would have killed Reese instead.

"Reese didn't know you told him about you two?"

"I didn't want to say anything," Ennis said. "I've always been kind of...scared of Munroe." Which was why he had told Munroe he had a free pass to Alma. Intimidation.

Jack could understand that. "Just don't keep anything else from me," he said, wondering why he continued to trust Ennis when not trusting him was the obvious thing here. Surely everything he said wasn't a lie. Just things related to Reese. Things that were harder to open up about.

"Yeah," Ennis said, sounding distracted. "You should talk to Munroe." He turned and walked off, eating his hamburger.

Jack sighed then turned and went inside. Munroe was waiting by the door. They went into an empty classroom that didn't look like it got used much.

"Are you going to ask me where I was?" Munroe asked. "Because I went and saw Alma."

This got Jack's attention. "What happened when you saw her?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to her about the possibility of there being an 'us,' " Munroe said. "She refused me. So I killed her." Confessing that didn't sound like a problem for him.

"Are you just covering for someone?" Jack asked. Surely it wasn't going to be this easy.

Munroe shook his head. "I can show you the unaltered videos," he said. "The murder weapon. I regret what I did, but I wouldn't change anything." No wonder Ennis was afraid of this guy. Jack would have to get a doctor to look at him. Though then he would be able to walk with the insanity plea.

"You won't change your mind when I take you in?"

"I don't want to cause any trouble."

"That's not an answer."

Munroe gave a slight sigh. "No, I won't change my mind," he said. "I would have ended up turning myself in after classes tonight." Everything about him was eerie.

"And you're SURE-"

"Don't you have people to analyze me?" Munroe asked. "I DO see a doctor once a week, but I was in my right mind that night."

"I'll be the judge of that," Jack said. Even if he got the insanity plea, at least he would be hospitalized and off the streets. It might be the best he was going to get. "Are we ready to go now?"

Munroe nodded. "When I heard an FBI agent was coming, I made the necessary arrangements. Sorry I called you Ennis' boyfriend earlier."

"Don't worry about it," Jack said then gestured for Munroe to go first.

Munroe was studying him. "You aren't offended by that?" he asked. He was fully capable of analyzing others. "The ring on your finger-"

"I'm very happy with my wife," Jack said. "Now can we go?"

"Does she know how close you and Ennis are?"

Uh, oh. "I'd rather not talk about this," Jack said. The most polite way to say, 'butt out.' "And I think-"

"Of course," Munroe said, heading for the door. "None of my business."

"Thank you," Jack said then followed Munroe out.

* * *

Munroe confessed and was taken away to be someone else's problem. The case was closed. Jack filed his report then sat down at his desk, exhausted after the long day. He REALLY regretted getting up so early. Tonight he would have to face the anger of his wife for missing the dinner party.

He grabbed his phone when he got a text. Speak of the devil...It was Lureen telling him that the party was cancelled. Some of the people she had invited were sick. He went ahead and told her that they could invite Ennis when the party was on. When she replied, she had no problem with that.

He put the phone down, trying not to wonder what it would be like to have Ennis and Lureen in the same house. This was not the way to treat an affair, but she wouldn't suspect anything if she knew he was out with a "friend." His only motivation for inviting Ennis into his house.

He knew he should check and see if this was okay with Ennis, but he could talk to him later.

"Jack," Randy said. "Chief wants to talk to you."

"About?"

"Reese Mason."

"That case was closed," Jack said. Randy just shrugged and walked off. Jack sighed then got up and went to the chief's office.

He was a little surprised when he saw Detective White there also. "You wanted to talk to me?" Jack asked, keeping his attention off of White.

Because he had a very bad feeling he knew what this was going to be about.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Chief asked. He wasn't sitting. Bad sign.

Jack kept his tone even, betraying nothing. "I'm not sure..." He trailed off, anxiety taking over.

"Reese Mason's suicide letter."

"It wasn't a forgery."

"There was another note," Chief said. "Taped to the inside of the envelope so it would go unnoticed."

"I wasn't aware-"

"This note gave details," Chief said. "How he would kill himself. It was similar to his journal entries." Ennis had said Reese was a bit OCD when it came to his journal. He would put explicit details

"What'd it say?"

"He was going to slit his wrists," Chief said. "If he chickened out of that...Overdose."

"I didn't know-"

"This wasn't suicide," Chief said. "The case is reopened."

"But, chief-"

"You're on it," Chief said. "And you'll work your ass off. Or I'll expose that forged file of Del Mar being in your custody."

Jack looked at White and knew this was her doing. But how had she found out?

"Randy helped me," White said as if she could read his mind. "He noticed the knocked out guard and that no one saw you leave with Del Mar. You can be fired for this."

"Unless you do your job right," Chief said, putting emphasis on "right."

Jack looked away from White. "You can count on me, boss."

"I better."

Jack turned and left.


	9. Part Nine: Re-Opened

Jack walked out of the chief's office and over to his desk. He grabbed his phone and didn't say anything when Randy stepped over and sat down by his desk. He slipped the phone into his pocket then turned to leave.

"Wait, Jack."

"You betrayed me," Jack said, turning back to him. "You don't get to apologize. Becuase of you, I can lose my job."

"Now hold on a damn minute," Randy said, getting to his feet. "You deliberately forged that file-"

"It didn't hurt anyone."

"Besides yourself."

"If you hadn't looked into it-"

"I'm trying to save your job," Randy said. "If that file was found later and by anyone else, you would've been out."

"This isn't helping me."

"You'll thank me one day."

"Like hell I will."

Randy sighed. "I don't know what happened to you last week," he said. "I know you had good intentions-"

"I solved a case-"

"No, you didn't," Randy said since the case was open again. "There was something you missed. It probably has nothing to do with last week-"

"Ennis didn't do it."

Randy stood there silent for a moment and Jack was a bit worried he stepped too far by mentioning Ennis. Hopefully Randy didn't know him enough to catch anything in his voice. After all, before this case, they had always tried to avoid each other. Now things were getting personal because of Jack's actions.

"Maybe not," Randy said, finally. "But someone DID. You can try asking that Smith guy. He confessed to killing Alma pretty fast."

"Because he's a nutcase," Jack said. "And he probably would have confessed to killing Reese."

"Maybe it slipped his mind."

"Let me run my own case," Jack said. "So stay far away from it." He turned and left, heading over to his car.

He got in and just sat there, tempted to talk to Munroe about Reese. Or maybe he should just talk to Ennis...

No. He had gone through enough with knowing Reese was going to kill himself. If he found out Reese was murdered...If? It should be WHEN. And it should come from Jack.

He started the car and drove off, thinking over his words as he headed for Ennis' apartment. When he suddenly found himself there, he still didn't know how to tell him.

Jack got out of the car, noticing the moving truck. He walked over to see Ennis and some movers loading things into the back of the truck. Jack stayed by the truck out of the way, waiting to get Ennis' attention.

After a few minutes, Ennis spotted him. He gave the movers a few instructions then walked around the corner of the truck to where Jack was standing. "Hey."

"Hey," Jack said. He tapped the side of the truck. "Finally moving, huh?"

Ennis nodded, glancing at the truck once. "Everything's going into storage," he said. "This weekend, I'm gonna be working on the farmhouse. And then, hopefully, I'll be able to move in next week."

"That's good," Jack said. "I'd help, but I've got a case I'm working on." This was the best opening. It was now or never. "Ennis, I have to tell you something."

"What?" The innocence in those eyes was making this even worse.

Jack checked around to make sure the moves were inside then looked at Ennis. "Another note was found," he said. "Details of how Reese would kill himself."

"I don't-"

"He wasn't going to hang himself."

Ennis just stood there, saying nothing. Jack couldn't read the expression on his face. Jack didn't have anything to say that would make him feel better. A simple "I'm sorry" seemed like it would just make things worse. Especially with the fact that it had been Jack's case and had been closed. And done with.

"Am I-"

"My main suspect is Munroe Smith," Jack said. "I'll find out who did this."

"Why can't you just let it go?"

"What?"

"You don't think I've been through enough?" Ennis asked. He was just upset, that was all. "Now you bring the news that he was MURDERE right before he was going to kill himself."

"I know it's a hard blow-"

"It's a sharp kick below the belt."

"You're upset," Jack said, his tone a bit sharp. "Stop now before you say something you'll regret."

"Too late."

Jack wanted to be patient, but he was becoming upset himself. "What do you mean?" he asked, though he could guess what Ennis was going to say.

"As long as you're working this case," Ennis said. "Don't call me. Don't come over." He turned to leave.

Jack stepped forward and grabbed his arm. "Ennis-" The breath was knocked out of him when Ennis turned, shoving him up against the truck and pinning him there, their faces inches apart. There was pain and anger in Ennis' eyes. Jack didn't say a word until Ennis' expression softened and he let go of Jack and stepped back.

Jack hated to say it. "If you know anything-"

"I don't," Ennis said. "That's the truth." He turned and walked off without looking at Jack.

Jack wasn't hurt by Ennis' reaction. He would have reacted the same way if their situations were reversed. He just had to catch the killer quickly in order to get back on Ennis' good side. And, damn him, he WANTED to be on Ennis' good side.

He pushed away from the truck, pulling out his phone as he headed toward his car. He called to arrange a talk with Munroe Smith. Until otherwise proven, that guy did it.

* * *

"I didn't kill Reese Mason."

Jack was standing in front of the table Munroe was sitting at. He had arranged this meeting just in time since Munroe had actually pleaded for a death sentence. An easy way to get out of trial for Reese Mason's murder, but there was too much truth in Munroe's tone.

"Any killer would say-"

"Not me," Munroe said, reminding Jack that he had confessed. "I won't deny that I wanted to. But I didn't want to hurt Ennis."

"You just wanted to ruin his best friend's life by stealing Alma."

"Ennis was okay with that."

Jack sighed, getting nowhere with this guy. Coming here had been pointless. It was obvious he had nothing to do with the Reese Mason case. Which meant he didn't have any sort of suspect.

"Do you know anyone else who had a beef with Reese?" Jack asked.

"Donny Shephard."

"Donny Shephard?!"

Munroe nodded. "He didn't have an eye on Alma," he said. "He had an eye on Ennis."

"Donny lives on the street by Alma's apartment," Jack said, watching as Munroe started shaking his head. "What'd he lie about?"

"He lives in the same apartment building as Ennis."

"That son of a bitch." Ennis probably had no idea who Donny really was. Donny could have told him a shitload of lies to get sympathy from him. And even though Ennis told him not to, Jack HAD to talk to him about this. And look into Donny. "Thanks for your help."

"Happy to help."

A few minutes later, Munroe was escorted away and Jack was heading toward his car, calling Ennis on the way. He got in the car, hoping Ennis answered.

Ennis did. "I told you-"

"Donny Shephard is the prime suspect," Jack said, needing to get it out there before Ennis hung up on him. "He lied to you." He started the car. "He lives in the same fuckin' building as you."

"What?" It didn't sound like Ennis would hang up any time soon. "How does that make him a prime suspect?"

"Because of you," Jack said as he drove off. "There was a fucking love...shape goin' on." Five people. With Ennis and Reese as the glowing center. "I'm gonnna find what I can on Donny."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay where you are," Jack said. "Go about your life." He really didn't want another mark against him for teaming up with Ennis after what happened last week.

"Jack, about what I said-"

"You don't have to apologize," Jack said. "I know how it's like to lose someone. And the anger that comes with it."

"Good luck with your case," Ennis said then hung up rather abruptly. He probably needed to help with the moving.

Jack lowered the phone then called Randy. Reluctantly. He grimaced inwardly then put the phone to his ear. It wasn't long before Randy answered. "I'm only calling you because you worked on the case."

"What do you need?" Randy asked with no fuss. Was he being cooperative to prepare Jack for an apology?

"Find everything you can on Donny Shephard," Jack said. "I'm heading over to Alma's to see if he's there."

"On it," Randy said. "How'd things go with Munroe?"

"Insightful," Jack said. "He's the one that tipped me off about Donny lying."

"What'd he lie about?"

"He doesn't live on the street," Jack said, knowing he would soon have to tell Randy about Ennis and Reese. "He lives at the same complex as Del Mar and Mason."

"Holy shit."

"What?"

"Donny Shephard is just an alias," Randy said. "He's on FBI's Most Wanted list!"

"What's his real name?"

"Donald Wrangler," Randy said. "He's got a shitload of charges against him. We have enough to bring him in now."

"Good," Jack said. "Get me backup. We're getting this guy NOW."

* * *

Jack let off a string of curses as he paced by his car. He had shown up at the apartment complex with backup, only to find Donny dead on the bench. And just recently. Whoever had shot Donny had left only MINUTES before Jack and backup showed up. An ambulance had been called since Donny had still been alive for a short moment when they got here.

And the last person he talked to had said he had had something important to tell the FBI about Reese Mason's murder. And it hadn't been a damn confession! His last words, "He killed Reese," meant whoever killed him had nearly been caught!

"The murder weapon was found," White said, walking up. She had brought her own team of experts over. "Recently bought, no fingerprints. We went to the seller-"

"How'd you find that so fast?" Jack asked, stopping his pacing as he turned to her.

"It's right across the street," White explained. "He heard a gunshot then sirens and then came out. The guy who bought it was wearing gloves. A hat and sunglasses disguised his face."

"And long gone by now," Jack said, leaning back against his car. "We're effectively fucked."

"You should take the night off," White said. "I'll stay on this with Randy and we'll call you the second we find something."

"You two tried to get me fired," Jack said. "Why the fuck should I trust you with this?"

"Because we're your only choice," White said. "And if you keep working, you'll collapse. You look exhausted."

"Well, I've had a stressful day."

"All the more reason to take the night off."

Jack pushed away from the car, knowing she was right. "I DO need sleep," he admitted.

"Go home," White said. "We've got things covered."

Jack nodded his head then got in the car. White walked off as he started the car and drove off.

* * *

He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep on the couch until he was awakened by Lureen massaging his shoulders. Jack lifted his head, but kept his eyes closed, feeling the stress alleviate some.

"You shouldn't work yourself so much," Lureen said. "I hardly ever see you anymore." Because at those times, he had been with Ennis. And he didn't feel guilty about it. He wasn't even paranoid around her. At least right now.

"This case has kept me busy," Jack said, opening his eyes when she stopped. "Lureen..." He trailed off when she walked around the couch and straddled him. "Lureen-" She cut him off with a kiss.

He let this go on for a moment, not wanting to hurt her. She wanted to take advantage of his free time to try for a baby. If it had been any other time but now, he would have given in. But, now, all he could think about was Ennis when he was with her.

As he closed his eyes, Ennis' face came to mind and the kiss became a little more heated. He felt Lureen pressing tighter against him in response. Her body was lighter and different and NOW he felt guilty for wanting a different body pressed against his.

Jack broke the kiss and looked at her. "Lureen, I can't do this right now," he said gently so he wouldn't hurt her too badly. He still wanted her, but couldn't juggle two different desires.

"Why not?" Lureen asked. "You have the night of. We won't get another chance-"

"We have our entire lives ahead of us," Jack said. "I'm just nod in the mood. A lot's on my mind right now."

"Everything except your very willing wife."

"Lureen-"

"I get the hint," Lureen said, getting off of him. "You don't want me"

"That's not true."

"Then prove it."

"Tomorrow night," Jack said, standing up when she turned and headed upstairs. "Lureen!"

"Shit!" Jack cursed under his breath when he heard the bedroom door slam shut. He knew she would forgive him, but not for a while. She should be fine by morning. If he had a really good way to apologize.

He would have to make sure tomorrow night happened.

Jack turned and headed out of the house. He got in the car to just drive. It didn't surprise him when he found himself driving toward Ennis'. When he got there, the truck was gone and Ennis was just about to get in his car. He stopped when he saw Jack drive up.

Ennis walked over as Jack got out of the car. "You have a habit of not listening to people," he said, even though he had pretty much taken back what he said earlier.

"My wife's mad at me," Jack said. "Figured I'd give her a little space and surprise her with a gift in the morning."

"And you came to me?" Ennis asked, a slight smirk on his face. "I don't think she'd appreciate her husband bringing his boyfriend home."

"Ha ha," Jack said drily. "I have plently of time to get a gift later."

"What about the case?"

"I was given the night off," Jack said. "Are you heading to the farmhouse now?"

Ennis nodded. "Wanna come over?" he asked. "Just for a little while, at least."

"I'll follow you out," Jack said then headed back over to his car.

* * *

The sun was setting when they made it to the farmhouse. Jack got out of the car and just stood there to watch the sunset for a while, hearing Ennis walk over to the house to unlock the door. It was a nice night. No clouds, hardly a breeze. Everything was just...nice. Strange to see after everything he had been through today. He took a deep breath then turned and headed into the house after Ennis.

"Did you get dinner?" Ennis asked, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, setting them on the table then pouring them some shots. "I don't have much to eat here, but..."

"Not hungry," Jack said, walking over to the table. He grabbed one of the glasses and downed it, feeling the burn as the whiskey coursed down. He hadn't had anything stronger than a beer in a while.

Ennis was watching him closely. "You okay?" he asked.

Jack set the glass down for a refill, nodding his head. "Just a long day," he said. "Gonna be another one tomorrow." He didn't wait for a refill. He just downed the other shot.

"That was mine," Ennis said, refilling both glasses. "If you keep goin' like this, I ain't lettin' you drive home."

Jack pulled out a chair and sat down, not feeling like drinking anymore but felt as if it was a way to escape the nightmare he had fallen into. He wanted to talk to Ennis about the case, but knew that it wouldn't help him. "I'm about ready to let you ask me to stay," he said.

"Would you?"

Jack looked at Ennis, who was holding Jack's glass out to him. He reached up and took it. "Stupid question," he said. They had just jumped into this relationship and he honestly didn't see an end to it. At least, anytime soon. "But, do you want me to?"

Ennis pulled out a chair and sat down, a slight smirk on his face. "Stupid question," he said then downed the shot.

Jack grinned. "Is it too early to start?"

"Why're you in such a hurry?"

Jack downed the shot then grabbed the whiskey bottle. "Pretty soon I'm gonna be drunk as a skunk," he said. "I want to remember-" He didn't finish because Ennis stood, taking the bottle away from him. "I don't get another drink, do I?"

"You said you wanted to remember."

Jack stood up and walked around the table to where Ennis was. Ennis turned and Jack pushed him up against the cabinets, making them clatter shut. Jack pressed his body against Ennis', holding him there. Ennis placed both of his hands on the cabinets behind him, that smirk still on his face.

"You're gonna make me work for it?" Jack asked.

"Work for what?"

"Your participation."

"But it's so much more fun when you take over."

Jack grinned, his eyes never leaving Ennis'. "You don't know what it's like to be fucked by you," he said, unzipping Ennis' jeans before sliding his hand in and taking hold of his cock. He slowly started to stroke him. "I've never been as satisfied as when-"

Ennis kissed him, clutching his shirt. He thrusted against Jack's hand. Jack moved his other hand up and under Ennis' shirt. Then Ennis started backing him toward the stairs, his goal obviously the bedroom.

Jack stopped them and broke the kiss, pulling his hand out of Ennis' pants. "You didn't make me work very hard for it," he said.

"Things are hard enough," Ennis said and Jack couldn't help but grin at the pun. "Upstairs, please?"

"Well, since you asked nicely," Jack said then turned and headed upstairs with Ennis right behind him. As soon as they stepped into the room, their lips were crashing together once again, nearly tripping over each other's feet as they headed toward the bed.

After a moment, Ennis broke the kiss and turned Jack to bend over the bed. Jack reached down to unfasten his pants just as Ennis was pulling them down, along with his underwear. Jack pulled his shirt up a bit, groaning as Ennis' finger penetrated him. He put one hand down on the bed to hold him up, letting Ennis do what he wanted. He forced himself to remain patient.

It paid off. Pretty soon, Ennis' pants were down and he was thrusting his cock inside Jack, who let out a groan as Ennis started moving. He placed his other hand down on the bed as Ennis grabbed a fistful of Jack's shirt as they fucked. Ennis reached around with his other hand to grab Jack and Jack placed his hand on Ennis', leaning forward against the bed more. He moved back against Ennis, closing his eyes in ecstasy whenever Ennis hit that spot inside him.

Ennis pushed him onto the bed, continuing to fuck Jack as he got on the bed with him. Ennis started thrusting faster, making Jack moan and groan and grip the bed tightly. He didn't take long at all to bring him to a mind blowing climax, breathing heavily as Ennis finished up inside him.

Exhausted, Jack fell right to sleep with Ennis still inside him. After a moment, Ennis pulled out and went to sleep.

* * *

Jack got out of bed at two in the morning. He knew he shouldn't have stayed so late, but reisting Ennis was difficult. If only they hadn't grown so close in so short a time.

Then what? The affair was wrong, yes, but he wouldn't have changed anything to keep it from happening.

Jack left the room quietly, moving through the dark to the stairs. He went downstairs and started toward the door, tripping over something in the process. He pushed himself up then spotted what looked like a garbage bag. He sighed then moved the bag out of the way.

He paused when he felt a gun in the bag. It shouldn't mean anything, but he opened the bag anyway. He shook his head when it was just a broken water gun. Why would he suspect Ennis anyway? The murder weapon had been found.

Jack turned on a lamp then stood up to retie the bag. He stopped once again when something else caught his attention. The shirt Ennis had been wearing when Jack had went over while the movers were there. He pulled it out and held it in the light.

It was spattered with blood. It hadn't come from Ennis because there hadn't been a scratch anywhere on his body.

Jack shoved the shirt back into the bag, a sick feeling in his gut. He hurriedly retied the bag then turned the light off. He turned and left the house quickly.


	10. Part Ten: Pain & Distrust

Jack got to FBI HQ around dawn. People were still around working, looking half asleep. After finding what he had, he didn't think he'd ever be able to sleep again. He collapsed onto the chair at his desk, too many things going through his mind.

He wanted to be wrong. There HAD to be another explanation. It was just a coincidence. Maybe one of the movers had gotten hurt and Ennis helped, getting blood on his shirt in the process. Possible Yeah. That HAD to be what happened.

Because there was no motive. Donny was the one that had motive to kill Reese. Ennis wouldn't kill Donny. That didn't make any sense.

"He killed Reese," Jack muttered, trying to make sense of Donny's last words. Who would have motive to kill Donny? Ther was someone else that hadn't come into the picture yet.

"Just have to accept the truth."

"What?" Jack asked, lifting his head quickly. Randy was standing there. He had obviously been working all night. He was wearing the same clothes. Well...so was he, but that was a different matter entirely.

"The killer," Randy said, unknowingly making Jack panic inside. "He's long gone by now. Probably left town after offing Donny."

Jack felt worse now. Ennis had left town. He felt like the world was crumbling around him. He needed to prove that Ennis couldn't possibly have done this.

Because it wasn't true.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked, stepping toward the desk. "You look awful."

"I'm fine," Jack lied, knowing he needed to talk to Ennis. But how could he? In his gut, he knew the truth. In his heart, he wanted it to be false. Because it didn't make any sense for Ennis to kill Donny.

Unless...

"He killed Reese."

"What?" Randy asked. He wouldn't know what it meant because he hadn't been there with Donny. "You know-"

"I need to go over the evidence," Jack said, standing up. Randy pointed to the room where everything was set up. He walked into the room and closed the door, closing the blinds on the windows. He locked the door, not wanting to be bothered.

He walked over to the table and looked over everything. The suicide note, the detailed note, the photos...He grabbed the autopsy report, checking the cause of death. Broken neck. From hanging. He picked up one of the photos.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. Had anyone noticed the bruise above Reese's left eye? As he imagined the apartment, he could picture Reese falling, hitting his head and landing in a position that was quite possibly in a way that would break his neck. He probably could have been saved, but someone had strung him up in the closet to pass off as a suicide because they hadn't known.

"Oh, Ennis..." It had to have been an accident. It explained Ennis' reaction to the suicide letter. He had been hurting enough, knowing it was his fault. But to find out Reese had been planning on taking his own life...

"You should have told me," Jack whispered, gathering up all of the evidence. He paused when he had everything in a pile. He was already on the verge of losing his job. How could he lose Ennis? "You were sloppy."

Jack walked over to the window and looked out. Not many people were around. He released the blinds then gathered up the evidence and dropped it into the trash, thinking quickly but not clearly. He pulled out his lighter, lighting it then dropped it into the metal bin. Immediately, the evidence burst into flames.

He needed to talk to Ennis.

He turned and left quickly. He would be far away before anyone noticed the fire.

* * *

Ennis was working on tearing down what was left of the barn when Jack got there. He sat in the car for a few minutes then got out and headed over.

"Hey," Ennis said with a smile when he saw Jack. He stopped what he was doing and walked over. "You took off pretty early. Talk to your wife?"

"Ennis, we need to talk."

"What is it?"

He had had the entire drive here to prepare himself for this, but found that he just couldn't. In just a little under two weeks, he had fallen hard for this guy. He couldn't lose what they had. But how could he continue to pretend Ennis wasn't a murderer?

"This about the case?" Ennis asked when Jack didn't say anything.

Jack couldn't do it. "I'm inviting you to dinner tonight," he said instead. That would definitely not sit well with Lureen, who would be expecting sex tonight like he had promised.

"Dinner?" Ennis asked then smiled. "So I AM that gift-"

"this has nothing to do with Lureen."

The smile on Ennis' face faltered then was gone completely. "Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes," Jack lied. Was it wrong to want to spend as much time as he could with Ennis before more evidence was found? Evidence that would lock Ennis away for sure. Without knowing what he had, that evidence he had gotten rid of wouldn't have done any good.

And he had burned it!

It was surprising he hadn't got a call about it. Had no one noticed?

Or had those just been copies?

That same panic returned. Despite his job and what was right, he needed to protect this man in front of him. This INNOCENT man.

"Thinking about the case?" Ennis asked. Jack nodded. "I thought of something else that might help."

Relief filled him. He WAS just jumping to conclusions! "You have?"

Ennis nodded then stepped past Jack and picked up something. He turned back, holding out a newspaper. "A serial killer that preys on college students," he said.

Jack took the newspaper, feeling better. He wasn't too sure if it was just to bump the blame onto someone else, but he didn't care. Ennis was in the clear.

"What about Donny?" Jack asked, looking at Ennis. "He wasn't a college student."

"What does Donny have to do-"

"Thank god!" Jack exclaimed, making Ennis jump, startled. "You didn't know Donny was dead! Shit! I'm still in trouble, though."

"What's going on?"

Jack put his arms around Ennis then kissed him long and hard. "Don't worry about it," he said. "i'll see you later tonight."

"You'll have to text me your address."

"I will," Jack said, in a really good mood right now. "See you later." He turned and hurried back to his car.

* * *

His good mood was short lived when he was approached about the burned evidence. He had no excuse for his actions and was surprised to be let off with a warning. Those HAD been copies. With this and the forged file, he was pushing things a bit too far. One more strike and he was out.

He put a few other agents to work on finding the serial killer. And to see if Donny was connected to anything related. He wouldn't get anything back until tomorrow. Which meant he was free for the rest of the day.

Time to go home and face his wife.

Holding a box of candy and a rose, Jack stepped inside the house, taken a bit by surprise when he heard some of their neighbors talking. He walked into the dining room to see about a dozen guests. Who all looked at him when he walked in. A few of the women saw the gifts in his hands and gave "Aw!" expressions. Pinpointing them as Lureen's closest friends. Friends she would tell anything to.

"Lureen's in the kitchen," one of the women said He knew he had met everyone in this room, but could remember their names.

"Thanks," Jack said then excused himself and headed for the kitchen. Lureen was taking something out of the oven when he walked in. "Honey, I'm sorry."

"The best three words a man can say," Lureen said then turned to him. "Next to 'I love you.' " She spotted the gifts. "Sucking up?"

Jack walked over to her. "If you want me to grovel at your feet..."

Lureen took the gifts. "You're forgiven," she said. "But where were you last night?"

"Hanging with a friend," Jack said then checked his watch. "Who should be here any minute."

"Sorry I didn't warn you about the party."

"It's fine," Jack said, though he knew it would surprise Ennis. He turned when the doorbell rang. "That's him!"

He probably left the kitchen a bit too quickly, but she didn't seem to notice. He opened the door and let Ennis in, filling him in about the party.

"Guess it's better than sitting with your wife in an awkward silence," Ennis said, following Jack as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Now you won't have to say a thing," Jack said. "It won't be quiet for the next few hours." He walked into the kitchen. "Lureen, this is Ennis Del Mar. Ennis, my wife, Lureen."

Lureen turned to them. "Nice to meet you," she said, shaking Ennis' hand. "You made it just in time. Dinner's almost ready." She turned back to her cooking.

Jack grabbed them both a beer then led Ennis o the living room. The guests in the dining room sounded like they were getting louder.

Ennis opened his beer, dropping the lid on the coffee table. "These parties the normal thing here?" he asked.

"Not usually," Jack said, opening his own bottle. "Maybe once every other month. And she only invites people on our street." He took a swig of beer.

"Then you broke tradition by inviting me," Ennis said with a smile. Jack couldn't help but smile back.

Unknown to them, Lureen watched the two of them from the kitchen. She couldn't help but notice the look in her husband's eyes whenever he looked at Ennis. The same look he had given her for years.

Love.

Dinner was finally served. Jack and Lureen talked with the guests, but most of Jack's attention was on Ennis. No one noticed. Except for Lureen, who was trying to figure things out between Jack and Ennis. She wanted to just pass it off as friends, but knew Jack too well.

Jack excused himself when a knock came at the door. When he opened it, Randy was standing there with two other agents.

"We have a warrant for the arrest of Ennis Del Mar," one of the agents said. "For the murder of Reese Mason."

"What?" Jack asked. "The evidence-"

"We have evidence to prove Del Mar killed Mason," the agent said. "We also know he's here. If you deny it, we'll arrest you along with him."

"You can't-"

"Jack," Randy said a bit warningly.

Jack desperately wanted to say Ennis wasn't here, but nodded his head and gestured them inside as he stepped back, swinging the door open wider.

"You were holding him for us," Randy said, obviously still trying to save Jack's job. "Great work, Agent Twist." He gave an apologetic look when Jack gave him a look that could melt rock.

Jack led the to the dining room, stopping when everyone looked at them. He didn't know what to do when he saw that Ennis was gone. He looked at Lureen, who glanced in the direction of the back door.

"We're here to arrest Ennis Del Mar for murder," the agent said. "We ask for your complete cooperation in finding him."

"Murder?" Lureen asked, rising to her feet. She looked at Jack.

"He killed Reese Mason," Jack said, not wanting to believe it. "I'll be at the office." Lureen nodded, an odd look crossing her face. He would have to ask her what was wrong later.

"We need to find Del Mar," the agent said.

"This is my case," Jack said. "I'm on duty, I'm taking over. I want to see the evidence." The agent didn't look happy, but complied.

They turned and left.


	11. Part Eleven: Evidence & Truth

Jack, accompanied only by Randy, walked into the room where more evidence than he had expected was set up. The he noticed that there was evidence from the Reese Mason case, the Donny Shephard case, and that serial killer that had been in the paper. Until he went over everything,he would still say it was the serial killer.

Because he couldn't accept anything else. Even if it WAS the truth.

"I wanna start off with a question."

Jack turned and looked at Randy. "What?"

Randy didn't say anything for a moment then crossed his arms. "What the hell were you thinking when you burned-"

"I don't-"

"There's gotta be a reason."

Jack turned away from Randy. "I wasn't thinking," he said. That feeling in his gut returned. Randy had already guessed that he had become close friends with Ennis. Just how close would have to be revealed. He could already get kicked off the case, but it was stil kept quiet that they were even friends. "Before I came here this morning...I found incriminating evidence."

"And you wanted to cover for him."

"I wasn't thinking!" Jack said again. "I was going to confront him about it, then he showed me the newspaper."

"We dug up what we could on that serial killer," Randy said. "Killed himself in prison a day before Mason died. That hasn't been released yet because they had been looking for his accomplices."

"How'd you prove they didn't do it?"

"They've been tracked down to Mexico and South America."

Jack walked over to the table, noticing Reese's journal and suicide letter there. What caught his attention, though, was the shirt he had just found this morning.

"Found some stuff in a dumpster near a storage facility earlier this afternoon," Randy explained. "We found out Ennis was moving, but didn't know where. Just where he put things in storage."

"You went through his stuff?"

"Didn't need to when we found that shirt," Randy said. "It's Donny's blood."

Jack pulled out the chair and sat down. "Why'd he do it?" he asked. "Why Donny? Why Reese?"

"We don't know the whole story," Randy said. "Only Ennis knows."

Jack's voice was barely above a whisper, "He told me he didn't do it."

"This is our job," Randy said. "I know it's hard-"

"You have no idea," Jack said, hearing the emotion in his own voice. He knew why he had let Ennis deceive him. Deep down, he knew he shouldn't have, but he just didn't care.

He loved Ennis Del Mar.

"Jack."

Jack leaned back in the chair, suppressing the urge to get rid of everything here. To run to Ennis and forget everything. Start a life. No one would find them at that farmhouse. Ennis had done an excellent job of making sure of that. Only Jack could give the location and he never would.

"JACK!"

"There's no idea of where he could be?" Jack asked, numb and on auto-pilot. Despite how he felt, he still had a job to do. Whether he put his whole heart into it or not.

"We called that tattoo parlor he owns," Randy said, an odd tone in his voice. "A worker there said his sister used to always take him to a church for confession."

Jack felt a pang that Ennis had never told him that, but he pushed it aside. "If he's there," he said. "Is there a way for me to talk to him alone?" He looked at Randy.

Randy was standing there, studying him. "Shit," he said when Jack quickly looked away. "I don't believe it. As if learning about him and Reese wasn't enough! Goddammit!"

"Randy-"

"It explains a lot, though," Randy said. "Risking your ass, your JOB, just to protect him." He shook his head. "How can you live with yourself?"

Jack no longer cared about what was revealed now. "I just found out that the guy I fell head over heels for is a fuckin' murderer," he said then rose to his feet and turned to Randy. "He lied to me. Deep down, I've felt I've always known. How do you think I'm living with myself?"

Randy didn't back down from his gaze. "You don't need to be working this case," he said.

"Oh, I agree," Jack said with a nod of his head. "But I need to know more than you do. You just need to know for the case. I need to know because I fucking LOVE him."

Randy was shaking his head in disapproval. "Your life's fucked, man," he said. "Whether he did it or not, it would've come to a bad end."

"It ain't over yet."

Randy reacted as though he had been slapped. "You're still gonna protect him?" he asked. "After everything-"

"As you said, you don't have the whole story," Jack said, though it really wouldn't matter. The evidence was there. Ennis was a goner. "Which church is it?"

Randy gave him the address. "We're waiting for the signal that he's there," he said. "We've already got the place surrounded. The priest won't let us in, though."

"You work fast."

"There's more than just you on this case."

"Take me to the church," Jack said, leaving his gun and badge here on the table. He was pulling himself off this case. It was the only way he'd be allowed in to see Ennis.

And if things went the way he figured they would, he wouldn't have to worry about turning anything in when he quit.

"If you step outta line-"

"You said you had the place surrounded," Jack said. "What the fuck could I possibly do?"

"Something stupid."

Jack shook his head then started toward the door. He stopped when Randy said, "Think about Lureen."

"Don't-"

"You have a good life with her," Randy said, walking over to stand beside Jack. "Don't throw it away just because-"

"NONE of your business," Jack said then shoved the door open and walked out.

* * *

Jack walked up the front steps of the church, stopping when the priest side-stepped into his way, blocking him with a hand raised. Siren lights flashed in the dark, casting blue and red lights on the two men. Both of which looked like they would stand their guard and not give in. Unknowingly, they were both doing it for the same man.

"I'm not with the FBI," Jack said, feeling a sort of relief as he said those words. He might have loved his job, but now he just wanted to be free of that responsibility.

"You arrived with them," the priest said, lowering his hand. "This is a place of sanctuary."

"I'm not here to bring him in," Jack said, knowing the priest could tell that he wasn't lying. "I just want to talk to him."

"Why do you assume he's here?" the priest asked. It was understandable why he was reluctant to believe Jack. With a good enough story, anyone could talk their way in.

"Because his sister used to bring him here," Jack said. "He left his car at my place, so he didn't go back-"

"He could have gotten a taxi."

"Since you SPECIFICALLY cut me right before I could say where," Jack said. "People are listening right now. Which means he's here and you're protecting him."

The priest was silent for a moment. "And you say you're not with the FBI?"

"Not anymore."

The priest hesitated. He looked past Jack and at the police and FBI standing around, watching. "Just you," he said, looking back at Jack. "But, as long as he's here, they can't touch him."

Jack nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The priest slowly stepped aside out of his way. "Ennis is like a son to me," he said, lowering his voice. "Please help him."

"I'll do my best."

"I know," the priest said. "I can see how much you care about him."

Jack was getting a bit uncomfortable that it was getting easier to put the pieces together about him and Ennis. And he couldn't help but wonder if that was what had been bothering Lureen.

Inviting Ennis over had been an overall bad idea.

The pirest pulled the door open and Jack walked inside. The sound of the door closing behind him echoed throughout the large auditorium for a moment. His footsteps echoed as he walked forward down the center aisle and toward the lone figure sitting on one of the pews.

Jack came to a slow stop.. He slipped his hands into his pockets. "I didn't think you were religious," he said.

"I'm not," Ennis said, not sounding surprised that he had been found here. He kept his attention forward. "My sister first brought me here when I was seven." He took a deep breath, hands clasped tightly in his lap. "I told her about a dream I had and she wanted to straighten me out." He shook his head. "I didn't understand. Years later, Reese convinced me to accept myself the way I was. Who knew I'd be in bed with him a few days later."

Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Ennis-"

"You wanna know about that night."

"Too late for more lies."

Ennis didn't say anything for a moment, struggling. "I had already decided to move," he started. "I was gonna tell Reese when he got home. It was late. We were both tired, so I guess that was why we got SO angry."

He looked down at his hands. "He was writing in his journal when I walked in," he said. Every detail of that night was obviously ingrained into his mind. "We got into a fight, I stormed out of the room and he followed." His voice cracked a bit and he took another deep breath, holding back tears. "He grabbed me, apologizing. I shoved him away and he fell, hitting the edge of the counter."

Nothing was stopping Jack from going to Ennis and pulling him into his arms, but he remained standing there.

"I panicked," Ennis went on. "I used Reese's phone and texted Alma then...then I strung him up." He finally looked at Jack. "While he was still ALIVE! I didn't know." He looked away, still holding back tears.

Jack was about to lose it himself. "What about Donny?"

"I slept at Alma's when the police showed up and we could go," Ennis said. "I woke up before Alma and left, running into Donny on my way to the car."

Jack knew where this was going. "You told him."

Ennis nodded. "He convinced me not to tell anyone and that he wouldn't either," he said. "What was I supposed to do when people started asking Donny questions? And then you told me he was the prime suspect. He WOULD have ratted on me, no matter what he felt about me."

"So you KILLED him?!"

"I panicked."

"That's not an excuse, Ennis," Jack said. "You would have gotten off easy since it was an accident with Reese, but you murdered Donny."

"I know."

"And how'd you expect to get away with that?"

"I was leaving town," Ennis said. His tone said there was more to it than that and Jack could guess at it. After all, Donny had even said it, even though it hadn't been about Ennis.

As if he knew he wouldn't get caught.

Because he was sleeping with an FBI agent.

"Dammit, Ennis," Jack said, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "My job-"

"You already risked it for me," Ennis said. "What would stop you from doing it again?" He didn't know, but Jack HAD, in fact, done that.

"You should've come clean."

"And rot away in hell for the rest of my life?"

"We could have-"

"Stop trying to convince me that this could have been easier," Ennis said. "Accident or not, I'm still going to jail."

Jack stepped over and sat down beside Ennis, making him look at him. "I should hate you for lying to me," he said. "But I don't. I CAN'T. And I've tried my best to keep this from happening. To keep from losing you"

Ennis looked at him. "You're picking me over your job?" he asked. "Your LIFE?"

"My life's nothing without you."

Ennis just sat there, staring at him for a long moment. "What are we gonna do?" he asked finally.

"We're getting the hell outta here."


	12. Part Twelve: Running

Jack left Ennis sitting on one of the pews. He headed back in the direction he had come from, stopping when he saw the priest standing just inside the door. jack thought he was pretty good at reading people, but the frightened look on the priest's face could mean anything.

"They're demanding to be allowed inside," the priest said. "They may fire-"

Jack pushed past him toward the door. "They won't."

"How can you know that?"

Jack looked at him. "Because Ennis isn't here," he said, hoping the priest would do this much for him.

The priest didn't say anything for a long moment, debating the significance of Jack's words. He nodded his head. "I'll talk to them," he said. Jack stepped aside as the priest walked out the door.

Jack turned and headed back to where Ennis was now standing. "Is there a back way to this place?" he asked, though Randy had said that the church had been surrounded. Was there even a way out?

"There is," Ennis said. "But I know a better way." He turned and led the way to a set of stairs and started dow. "My sister and I came across it. I...was,uh, actually trying to escape, but it's turned out to be useful."

The air around them became cooler as they descended. At the bottom of the stairs was a long, dimly lit hallway. Ennis headed to the end of the hall at a quick pace. Jack hurried to keep up.

"What's down here?" Jack asked since he was just getting the feeling of being trapped. Until proven otherwise, there was only one way out. And that was behind them.

Ennis stopped at a door. The hallway continued on. He pushed the door open and stepped inside the darkness. Jack hesitated for a moment then followed, pushing the door closed behind him when Ennis instructed him to do so.

"I know these passages by heart," Ennis said. Jack jumped when something grabbed his hand. "Relax. It's me."

The grip on his hand was sure, letting Jack know that he could trust him. Jack squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Get us through this," he said.

Ennis pulled him forward and they started through the darkness.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here?" Randy demanded. "You even said you were providing him sanctuary!" He knew the priest was lying. Jack hadn't come back out.

The bastard was helping Del Mar!

"You need to leave," the priest said. "You don't have the right-"

"Take it up with the judge," Randy said, shoving the priest aside. He gestured for some men to follow then headed inside the church.

* * *

The only thing that kept him moving through the darkness was Ennis' hand. Otherwise, Jack would have stopped and demanded until he could see again. At least Ennis had his other hand on the wall, guiding them. Jack didn't believe any human being could see in the dark.

"I think we're almost there," Ennis said, speaking for the first time since they started walking. His voice echoed, bouncing off the stone walls.

"How can you know that?" Jack asked then bumped into Ennis when he stopped. "Sorry."

"There should have been a way out by now."

Jack sighed then pulled out his phone to use it as a light. He paused when he saw several missed calls from Lureen. "Shit," he muttered. He must have left it on silent. He flipped the flashlight on, blinding himself in the process before he turned the light away to look around.

They were standing right inside of a large chamber. Jack didn't spend much time in churches, but he could guess what this room was.

"No 'I see dead people' jokes,' Ennis said.

"Wouldn't even think about it," Jack saind since he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. "Where to now?"

"Back."

"What?"

Ennis turned to him. "There's another turn-" He reached for the light just as Jack heard voices behind them. He quickly turned off the light.

Jack let out a gasp of surprise when Ennis yanked him to the side, clamping a hand over his mouth as they hid in a niche around the corner from the entrance to the chamber. Jack was sitting on the cold floor between Ennis' legs, his back against Ennis' chest. Ennis' hand didn't move from his mouth and his other arm was wrapped around Jack's chest.

Despite what was happened, Jack couldn't stop thinking about how comfortable he was right now. Goosebumps rose on his arms when he felt Ennis' breath against his ear. Knowing that it was probably not the right thing to do, he prayed that he wouldn't get aroused right now.

He pushed those thoughts back when there were flashes of light around the room before someone called out, "Nothing here!" in an authoritative voice.

The voice that responded was familiar: "There's a passage to the street back here. They couldn't have gone far." Randy.

They. The FBI already knew Jack was helping Ennis!

Had he really expected Randy to take a long time with figuring that out?

If Randy called Lureen...

"They're gone," Ennis said, breathing a sigh of relief as he let go of Jack.

Jack didn't move from where he was sitting. "They'll be watching that exit," he said. "Just in case."

"How do you know?"

"I know the FBI," Jack said. "And they'll still have the place surrounded."

"So, we're still screwed."

"Looks like it."

"Shit," Ennis muttered, resting his head against Jack's. "We can't stay here forever, though."

"Especially here," Jack said. He turned teh flashlight on his phone back on, crying out when a rat scurried by. Ennis just laughed. "Yeah, funny," Jack said, sarcastically, moving to get up.

Ennis grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Except Jack was facing him this time. "Sorry," he said. "But you're just too tense."

"I'm running for my life," Jack said. "Of course YOU'D be comfortable."

"Ouch."

Jack sighed. "I take it back."

"You still meant it."

"That's why I'm taking it back."

"I'm not comfortable with running," Ennis said. "That's why I came here."

"If you don't run-"

"I'm guilty, Jack," Ennis said, looking directly into Jack's eyes. "Running just makes it worse."

"I can't lose you."

"You'll have to one day."

Jack fell silent. He hadn't put much thought into the future because he hadn't wanted to. If he thought about the future, he would have to think about things ending with his wife. And Ennis COULDN'T run forever. Jack would end up taking the fall with him no matter what.

"So this is it?" Jack asked after a long moment of silence. "We're just giving up?"

"There's no way out," Ennis said. "As you just pointed out, they'll be watching every exit. And I doubt they'll be gone by morning."

Jack felt his heart break when he realized an easy way out of this. "Unless they got a tip," he said, moving away from Ennis as he flipped his phone open.

"What do you mean?"

"Lureen."

"Your wife?"

"I think she was starting to have suspicions," Jack said then looked at Ennis. "About us."

"What're you gonna tell her?"

"Where I am," Jack said, calling her. "She'll call Randy, I know it."

"She'd do that?"

Jack put the phone to his ear. "Never fuck with a woman scorned."

Lureen picked up after the second ring. "Jack! Thank god!" she exclaimed. "I've been trying to call you-"

"Is there anyone at the house?"

Slight hesitation. "No," she said. "Everyone went home." A lie. FBI agents were there. Probably hoping to trace the call.

He'd have to make it fast then.

"I'm not coming home tonight," Jack said "I've got...work stuff."

"Please come home, Jack."

"I can't," Jack said, knowing he should feel just as heartbroken as she did. "Just so you don't worry, I'll be at Ennis' apartment."

"You're still trying to prove he's innocent?" Lureen asked. She was being told to stall. Shouldn't the FBI know he knew they were there?

"I'm not trying to prove anything," Jack said then hung up. Probably with only a minute before they traced him. "Okay. Let's give them a few minutes-"

"You're giving up your life for a lost cause, you know," Ennis said.

"Not a lost cause."

Ennis sighed. There was the sound of movement then he grabbed Jack's arm and they moved off. Back down the hallway, he presumed.

They found the passage out. Jack took a peek outside, nearly having a heart attack when someone stepped in front of him.

The priest.

"God..." Jack trailed off, not finishing the curse in front of the priest.

"They left pretty quickly," the priest said. "You might not have a lot of time."

"We're good," Jack said, stepping out with Ennis. "Do you have a car?"

"Yes," the priest said with a nod. "But you're not using it."

"He'd have to explain why it's gone," Ennis said. "I have a better idea." He led the way toward what looked like a shed hidden in the trees.

Jack stopped when Ennis opened the door. "A motorcycle?"

Ennis looked at him, a slight grin on his face. "Got a problem with that?"

"It's not subtle."

"It's fast."

"They'd notice-"

"Everyone's probably bustin' down the door at my apartment right now," Ennis said. "This is the best time for us to go. When there's no one on watch."

Jack knew he was right, but still thought motorcycles were dangerous. "Are you sure no one knows about the farmhouse?" he asked.

"No one alive," Ennis said, straddling the bike and starting it. "Until something else is found-"

"The farmhouse is our best bet," Jack said then got on the bike behind Ennis. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Ennis.

"That's not necessary," Ennis said. "There's a bar-"

"I'm not letting you go."

Ennis didn't say anything more. The priest wished them good luck then they headed off.


	13. Part Thirteen: The Farmhouse

Jack didn't relax until they were inside the farmhouse with the door locked. Even then he was still a bit nervous. Because he knew the FBI wouldn't stop. As an ex-FBI agent now, he felt guilty about using his knowledge to stay one step ahead. He had realled fucked himself over.

Hadn't he gotten on to Ennis for doing that?

Ennis turned on the light in the kitchen. The bulb was going out. It was dim and flickered every once in a while, giving Jack a headache. At this moment, he was transferring all of his aggravation to the lightbulb. The bulb didn't deserve that and he felt ridiculous for thinking that way.

"If we plan on leaving..." Ennis pulled something out of his jacket pocket and dropped it on the table. "That'll get us somewhere."

Jack stepped forward and picked up the folded piece of paper. When he unfolded it, his jaw dropped. "What the-"

"I sold the tattoo parlor," Ennis said. "Didn't want to leave anything behind unresolved."

Jack handed the check back over to Ennis. "We need to lay low before we do anything else," he said. "Lureen will probably call when they don't find me."

"And what are you gonna do about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Ennis walked around the table and over to Jack. "She's your wife. You can't just leave-"

"I've made a commitment to you," Jack said. "Whether I leave her or not, she's not gonna want to stay with me. And I'm fine with that."

"How can you be so fine with that?"

"Honestly?" Jack said. "I have no fuckin' clue. My head keeps telling me to do the right thing and my heart is being ripped in two directions."

"If you don't know, why are you still with me?" Ennis asked. "If you bring me in, maybe you can-"

"I can screw over the FBI," Jack said. "I put you over my job before we got close. I help people."

"You're helping a murderer."

"You didn't mean-"

"I killed Donny," Ennis said. "I knew EXACTLY what I was doing."

"Everyone's not perfect."

Ennis just stood there for a moment then shook his head. He pushed past Jack and headed up the stairs. Jack didn't move until he heard the door shut upstairs.

He couldn't understand why they were arguing about this. Did Ennis WANT to turn himself in and suffer the consequences of his actions? Or was this about Jack? If Ennis was right, maybe Jack could get his life back if he brought Ennis in.

Why was everyone trying to protect Jack's job? Didn't anyone understand he not longer gave a fuck?

Jack turned and headed upstairs. He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, seeing Ennis standing at the window. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Ennis," Jack said. Ennis said nothing. He started to say something more, then cursed when his phone started ringing. Ennis didn't move. He pulled his phone out and answered it.

"You're on speaker phone," Lureen said. She sounded numb to everything around her. Like a zombie.

"Jack?" Randy.

"I'm not bringing him in," Jack said. Ennis crossed his arms, his shoulders tense, but he said nothing.

"Is this a joke?" Randy asked. "You're really giving up your life for this guy?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Lureen asked.

Jack didn't say anything for a moment. "Because he means a lot to me," he said. "In every way you can think of." Ennis looked over his shoulder at him.

"Oh my god." It sounded like she was having a hard time holding back tears.

"Lureen," Randy said quietly. He was obviously escorting her out of the room. He was back a moment later. "We're going to bring him in. With or without you. Because you're goin' with him."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Goddammit, Jack! Does your job mean anything to you?"

"I don't have a job," Jack said. "I'm guessing the chief will gladly accept my resignation."

"He says you can keep your job if you bring Del Mar in," Randy said. "All of this will disappear." It sounded like he didn't like that idea. Saving Jack's job was no longer on the table obviously. "Things will go back to normal."

"Except for the fact that Lureen wants nothing to do with me," Jack said. That hurt slightly, but at least he still had Ennis.

"She still loves you, Jack," Randy said. "I'm sure you two could work through this." Probably all lines the chief told him to say to sway Jack.

"And what happens to Ennis?"

"He gest locked up."

"For life?"

"Two counts of murder," Randy said. "He'll be lucky just to get life."

"Donny was a serial killer," Jack said. This was news to Ennis. He turned away from the window. "He would have ended up dead anyway."

"Then that can go to court," Randy said. "But Mason-"

"That was an accident."

"No matter what you say," Randy said. "It doesn't make him the good guy."

"How do we know Donny didn't off Mason?" Jack asked. Ennis gave him a 'What the hell are you doing?' look. "And then Del Mar offed Donny in self defense."

"That'll never hold."

"Even if it can be proven?" Enns was mouthing 'Lost cause.'

"You saw the evidence, Twist," Randy said. First names were out the window. "We've got him."

"Whether he did it or not," Jack said. "Ennis is innocent." He didn't care that that didn't make any sense.

Another voice came on in the background: "We've got him."

Jack froze when he realized what just happened. "You bastard."

"You're outta time, Twist," Randy said. "You can't run forever."

Jack hung up the phone, throwing it across the room. "He traced the call," he said.

"Shouldn't you have known that?"

Jack looked at Ennis. "Now you're panicking?" he asked. "Minutes ago you would have rather turned yourself in than anything else!"

"That was before getting caught was actually happening."

"Is there anywhere we can go?"

"Probably," Ennis said. "If there was enough gas in the bike."

"Why didn't you make sure-"

"I thought we were safe here!" Ennis said. "Shouldn't you have made sure to leave the fuckin' phone?!"

"Don't blame-"

"It IS your fault!" Ennis said, gesturing to the phone.

"Damn it!" jack walked over to the phone and stomped it to pieces. He leaned against the wall, facing it.

"Jack."

"How long do we have till they get here?"

"An hour or two," Ennis said. "If that."

"Damn it."

"This was inevitable."

"Did it have to be so soon?"

Ennis walked over to him. Jack turned, leaning back against the wall. "If you wanna run, we'll run," Ennis said. "We can't get far on foot, but-"

"Is it what you want?" Jack asked, lifting his eyes to meet Ennis'.

"I just want it to be over," Ennis said. "I think I've suffered enough."

"I could find a way to pin it on Donny," Jack said. "Then he tried to frame you-"

"Lost cause."

Jack didn't say anything for a moment then cursed again. He pushed away from the wall, putting his arms around Ennis. He felt Ennis' arms around him in response.

Was this really how things were going to end? All of this trouble just to give in without a fight? At least they'd still be together somewhere.

If they were lucky.

Jack turned his head, capturing Ennis' lips with his own. If this was the end, he needed to say good-bye now before the possibility that they'd never see each other again. Ennis seemed to get the message. He stepped out of the embrace, taking Jack's hands and leaded him toward the bed. They had an hour or two. They were definitely going to make the best of what they had.

Ennis sat down on the bed, laying back as Jack eased him back, climbing onto the bed with him. Jack broke the kiss, pushing Ennis' shirt up and off of him. He planted kisses along Ennis' chest and stomach, feeling Ennis bury his fingers in his hair. Ennis pulled him back up, kissing him long and deep.

Clothes were discarded but within easy reach. If they had to, they'd have to get up and grab their clothes in a hurry.

Jack ran his hands all over Ennis' body, unable to get enough in so short a time. It wasn't fair. His frustration was starting to come out in his movements. Ennis didn't say a word whenever Jack dug his fingers into his skin too hard. Ennis arched into him, cocks brushing together.

Without breaking the kiss, Ennis shifted then took hold of Jack's cock to position him at his entrance. Ennis broke the kiss and spit into his hand, lubing himself so Jack could slide in easily. Ennis moaned, clinging to Jack as Jack pushed inside. Jack lifted Ennis' legs as he started to move, sliding in and out slowly. Ennis closed his eyes, breathing heavily with every thrust.

Jack kissed him again, reaching between them to give Ennis' cock attention, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Ennis moved his hips against Jack, their tongues sliding over the other's. The bed creaked beneath them as Jack started thrusting faster. Not because they didn't have a lot of time. He just couldn't stop himself, wanting Ennis so badly.

"Fuck," Ennis said against Jack's lips, cumming between them. Jack's fingers were coated as he moved his hand up Ennis' stomach and chest. Ennis broke the kiss, grabbing Jack's wrist and lifting his hand toward his mouth. Jack watched as Ennis licked his cum off Jack's fingers. The sight was too erotic. Jack thrusted inside Ennis once more before he came.

As the sun slowly rose into the sky, Randy and his team got closer to their target.

Jack and Ennis were in each other's arms when they heard a helicopter then vehicles pulling up. Jack lifted his head then looked at Ennis. "I'll talk to them."

Ennis grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. "Not alone."

"I know what I'm doing," Jack said. He kissed Ennis-hopefully not for the last time-and got out of bed. A few minutes later, he headed down the stairs and out the door, stopping on the porch.

Randy, alongside dozens of men, were standing behind the cover of their vehicles. Firearms were out and pointed directly at Jack.

"You need the goddamn army to bring two men in?" Jack asked, loud enough to be heard. "Two unarmed men?"

Randy stepped forward, holstering his weapon. A sign of peace. A piece of bullshit, that's all it was. "If you resist-"

"I can't do a damn thing about it," Jack said. "Do I still have that deal with the chief?"

"Yeah, it's still open," Randy said with a nod. "As is his condition."

Jack nodded his head as if he was thinking about it. "You can tell the chief he can take the deal and shove it up his ass," he said, flipping the bird at them as he turned to head back inside.

Ennis was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Jack heard shouts from behind him then the next thing he knew he was falling forward as several bullets entered his body and the wall, sedning wood shards everywhere. Ennis dragged him inside then slammed the door, covering Jack as the FBI agents opened fire on the house.

Jack was coughing up blood. Ennis turned him over onto his back, sending stabs of pain all over his body. He didn't have the strength to groan.

Ennis let off a string of curses, all aiming at the FBI, though none of them would ever hear him.

Jack grabbed Ennis' arm. "Run."

Ennis looked at him, tears in his eyes. "No, you can still make it," he said, jumping when a window shattered from the gunfire. "I'm not leaving-"

"Take the check," Jack said, fighting to hold on a little longer. "And...run like hell."

"Jack..."

"Lost...cause."

"Shit," Ennis said. "Don't pull that on me."

The gunfire stopped. Then Randy announced they were coming in in thirty seconds if Jack and Ennis didn't come out.

"Go!" Jack insisted. "I'll be...fine." It took a lot of effort to keep talking.

"You're insane if you think-"

"I won't live knowing you're rotting away in some shithole," Jack said. "If you run, at least I'll know..."

"You'll be dead."

Randy announced fifteen seconds.

"Get outta town and don't come back," Jack said. "Not even for my funeral."

"Jack..."

"Go!"

Ten seconds.

"Damn you," Ennis said then got up and headed for the backdoor.

* * *

"Time's up," Randy said then gestured for his men to follow as he headed for the door. He pushed it open then walked in.

Silence hit him first. Then he saw Jack's body. He gestured for a couple of men to take care of that.

"Del Mar!" Randy called out, walking further inside. Agents ran past him. Some upstairs, all of them searching the house. "Hiding just makes it worse."

He stopped in the kitchen when he saw the backdoor open. He cursed then headed out the backdoor and looked around. He got the chopper on the radio, but they hadn't spotted Del Mar anywhere.

Randy headed outside to check the barn. He cursed when he couldn't find Del Mar anywhere.

"He couldn't have gone far on foot, sir," an agent said, standing in the barn with him.

"Then find him!" Randy said then headed out of the barn.

Ennis, crouched under a trapdoor in the floor of the barn, breathed a sigh of relief when the agents walked without looking down. He scooted back across the floor and curled up against the wall in the dark.

He didn't relax for hours. It was afternoon when he finally climbed out of the trapdoor. He knelt there on the barn floor for a moment, staring at the house.

It was burning to the ground.

Ennis got up, dusting himself off. The FBI would make sure the fire wouldn't spread. Someone was probably on their way here right now.

He pulled the check out of his pocket, remembering what Jack had told him. To take it and run.

But where could he run to?

Ennis put the check back in his pocket then headed for the road then the town some miles away.

He didn't look back.

* * *

Lureen answered the door, hoping to see Jack no matter what he had done to her. If he came back to her, she'd forgive him for everything.

Randy was at the door with news of Jack's death.

The funeral was held a few days later. Randy didn't attend. The chief said a few words. Jack lost his life in the line of duty. The deal was kept. Jack died an FBI agent.

Ennis Del Mar's body was reported to be found in the remains of the farmhouse. Randy signed hat report when Munroe Smith came forward with evidence.

Donny Shephard had a notebook. In it was written every victim he went after. Reese Mason was the last one checked. Randy knew that evidence had been planted by someone, but no one would listen.

Case closed.

* * *

**I was warring with myself through this entire chapter since I didn't know the best way to get through it. And since this just isn't good enough, the story isn't over yet. Yeah, I know, it's kind of heartbreaking, but sometimes that makes a story good. **


	14. Epilogue

It had been a few months since that morning at the farmhouse. Ennis had taken Jack's advice and ran. Out of California and across the fucking country. He hadn't found a permanent place to stay and didn't think he ever would. Living his life as a vagabond wasn't appealing, just necessary. He was constantly worried about doing something that would bring attention to himself and he would no longer be dead.

Which was what Randy Cliff was still trying to prove.

Ennis had kept an eye on the case Randy was trying to re-open. It hadn't taken long before Randy was fired. He was probably still looking for Ennis, but Ennis was pretty confident that they would never come across each other again.

If he was careful.

He walked into his hotel room in Manhattan. He had gotten a few jobs the last few weeks to keep some money in his pocket. Only because that check had run out. If he just stopped and lived his life, he could live cheaper, but he couldn't stop.

Jack had told him to run. Was he going to take that literal and not stop?

Ennis sat down on the bed when the events of that morning flashed by in his head. The image of Jack being shot down would never go away. It was what stuck out to him the most.

That and the fact that there had been no reason for the FBI to fire. They were going to turn themselves in!

Unless Jack had had other plans. Which was why he had went to talk to the FBI alone. Had he said or done something to provoke them? Ennis would never know. If he had went with him, would things have turned out different?

Or would they both be dead?

Ennis shook his head and got to his feet. He grabbed his bag and left the room, checking out of the hotel.

It had taken a few weeks, but since Ennis Del Mar was presumed dead, he had acquired a new identity. Ennis Twist. It was sloppy, but the only person who cared to connect the two names no longer had the authority or means to do anything about it.

Reese entered his mind for the first time since Ennis had been with Jack. He had sent a letter to the priest, confessing to what he had done. It lifted a burden off his chest even though he was still walking free and guilty. Would Reese hate him for what he had done? He knew Reese wouldn't blame him for his death, but killing Donny? Even if he had been a serial killer?

One more thing Ennis would never know.

Ennis walked into the pawn shop he had frequented often since arriving in Manhattan a week and a half ago. When he couldn't find a job, it was amazing what he could find in dumpsters. He had gotten a couple thousand just from things people thought were trash. He always received good, friendly business here.

"What've you got for me today?" the owner, Mitch Cappella, asked. He always looked forward to whatever Ennis brought him.

Ennis placed a gold plated Rolex on the table. "I might have to ask for a loan," he said.

Mitch picked up the watch, not saying anything about the fact that it was too broken to work again. "A loan?" he asked. "Kid, you know-"

"What can you give me for it?" Ennis asked, pointing at the watch.

Mitch noticed the bag. "Vacation?"

"I'm leaving."

Mitch nodded then lowered the watch. "In this condition," he said. "The highest I'll go is one fifty."

"I need more than that."

"That's already more than the price I'd sell it at," Mitch said. "I don't hand out loans. I like ya, kid, but I don't make exceptions."

"I can pay it back."

"You said you're leaving," Mitch said. "I can't expect-"

Ennis grabbed the watch. "Then I'll take-"

"You'll be lucky to get half of my offer."

Ennis looked down at the watch, running his thumb over its face. He knew Mitch was right, but he couldn't just ignore the fact that he needed money to get out of town.

"I might have something that'll make you feel better."

Ennis looked at Mitch. "What?"

Mitch gestured for him to wait then turned and headed to the back of his shop. He came back with a small box and an envelope. He set the items on the table. "A guy dropped these off this morning," he said. "Said he knew you. Told him I didn't trust a fuckin' word he said. Still left this for you." He shrugged.

Ennis put the watch on the table and picked up the box. He pulled off the wrapping paper and opened it, freezing when he saw what was there.

"Kid?" Mitch asked. "You okay?"

Ennis closed the box. "Did he leave a name?"

Mitch shook his head as Ennis grabbed the envelope. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'll take the one-fifty."

"Kid, you're freaking me out," Mitch said, getitng the money and handing it over. He grabbed the Rolex. "Be careful, okay?"

Ennis nodded then turned and left the shop. He wasted the money, spending it on a cheap hotel, but he needed some privacy. He walked into the dingy room and locked the door. He pulled the curtain closed then turned on the light and sat at the table.

He opened the box once again then grabbed the envelope. Nothing was written on it. He opened it then pulled out a few papers. One was a check for a couple hundred thousand dollars. The next was a sales paper for a farm in the middle of nowhere in Kentucky. A note by the owner was written on the paper that it was being held. The last piece of paper was a folded note. He carefully unfolded it.

"Lay low and live out our life."

Our.

Ennis looked back at the box. Reese's journal stared back at him. He took the journal out of the box, noticing the note taped to the back.

A phone number.

He put the journal down and leaned back. Surely this was a trap. Randy? It couldn't be anyone else.

Jack was dead.

Ennis put everything but the phone number in the box then went over to the phone. When he called the number, all he got was a computer voice with the location of where to go.

That diner was only a few blocks from here.

Unable to put the box down, Ennis ran out of the room and out of the hotel. He forced himself to slow his pace as he walked down the sidewalk. He probably already looked odd with holding the box tightly against his chest.

Instinct was telling him this was a trap, but since when had he listened to what his gut told him?

He stepped into the diner a bit anxiously and looked around before he slid into a seat at a table near the back. He put the box down, but didn't let go of it. A waitress walked over with a menu and he asked for a cup of coffee. When she went to get it, he finally let go of the box to look over the menu.

"I hear the key lime pie here is the best."

Ennis couldn't move, convinced his mind was playing tricks on him. He lowered the menu and looked forward just as Jack sat down across from him. He couldn't stop staring even after the waitress came back. Jack ordered for both of them. She took the menu and left.

"Have some coffee."

On autopilot, Ennis grabbed the cup of coffee and took a drink. They didn't say anything until after their pie was brought over.

"A bribe goes a long way," Jack said before Ennis could ask anything. "And, no, I didn't bribe Randy. If he knew I was alive-"

"You had a funeral."

"I know you won't believe me," Jack said. "But White helped me out. I nearly turned myself in when your death was reported."

Ennis leaned back in his seat. "Three and a half months."

"You're a pain to track down."

Ennis wasn't even going to ask how Jack had tracked him down. He had been trained to do stuff like that.

"You took my name," Jack said when Ennis just sat there. "Any deeper meaning?"

"Just thought it was the right thing to do."

"Are you upset?"

"That I took your name?"

"For three and a half months you thought I was dead," Jack said. "True, there was no way to tell you-"

"I'm not upset," Ennis said. "I should be ecstatic, but I'm just...shocked." There was no other word to describe how he felt right now.

"That was how I felt when I woke up."

Ennis leaned forward, propping his arms on the table. He wanted-NEEDED-to get closer to Jack. He just wanted to put the last four months behind him. "I'm goin' to Kentucky," he said, a smile appearing on his face. "Are you coming?"

Jack smiled then leaned across the table. "You bet," he said.

They kissed without a care.

* * *

**The End.**

**If it wasn't a good enough ending for you, oh well. I thought it was just fine because I couldn't leave it the way I had. **


End file.
